So Close To Me
by TheSmexyDoctor
Summary: Dr. John Smith maybe the youngest history teacher in Leadworth High school (well youngest teacher period). Clara Oswald, a brilliant but lazy girl begins to crush on her hot history teacher, But what happens when he begins getting feelings for her? Can he stay away from this girl? Or will their odd connection bring them together? AU, Cursing, Sexual content, drinking. Clara/Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Smith we would like to extend our greatest thanks, you've been a great friend and we hope you make it in the world of teaching annoying teenagers."

His friends clapped, some patted him on the back and others really didn't know whom this party was for. John Smith, well Doctor John Smith now; had made probably the dumbest decision in his life. But when a prestigious high school in Leadworth offered him a high paying job in his field who was he to tell them no. So off he went, his first real teaching job (Tutoring for college girls who just wanted an excuse to be alone with him didn't really count.)

Moving to Leadworth was the hardest part, it wasn't as busy or packed like London was and it gave him a weird tickle in his stomach. His apartment was great, cheap but not rundown. It felt like a home was meant to feel; he set down his bonsai tree that his friends bought him and threw himself onto his new couch.

The next morning he sat behind his desk in his new classroom; it was empty at the moment but in five minuets they would be here. He smirked.

Clara sighed as she left the principals office, the teacher aid handed her a blue slip so she wouldn't get in trouble for being late. (Which happened a lot…mostly on purpose.)

Clara Oswald (Oswin to her close friends, tha' smart ass bitch to the chavs who for some reason hated her.) was indeed smart but the kind of smart that made you feel that anything wasn't challenging was just a waste of your time. So that meant that she was bored a lot, which landed her in the office a lot.

She now had to switch history classes since she failed her last one. She told them that it wouldn't be any different she would still be disinterested; school just wasn't for her. She looked at the blue slip and scoffed how could she be late if she was literally down the hall from the room. She slowly made her way inside and sighed but the air got caught in her throat.

A handsome man with messy brown hair and grey eyes stood by the board, he looked like a GQ model with his light blue dress shirt and grey vest. His sleeves were pushed up to his forearms, which were already coated with chalk. He flashed her a five hundred watt smile.

"Hello! You are the first one in my class!" She wanted to laugh but was taken off guard by the fact that she actually was early to class.

"Yeah I guess so." She went to sit down.

"Wait! Don't sit yet!"

He ran to her desk and pulled out a whoopee cushion from the chair. With wide eyes she pointed to the object.

"What's that for?!"

He smiled like he held the secret of the universe. "To even the playing field, on everyone's chair there is one."

Clara raised an eyebrow, she stood closer to her; she could feel his breath on her face.

"It's perfect really; I assign everyone seats, have everyone sit at different intervals and then everyone can see that everyone farts…I mean everyone is basically equal here from this moment. No one person is better than the other."

Not only was he hot, he was also brilliant and it was in that moment she decided to give a shit in this class.

As more students walked in she tapped him as he was writing on the board.

"What about me?" He looked around before whispering. "You were my first, you are already special. Plus I can tell you are going to be fantastic."

And after that he stopped the influx of students with a blow horn. "Nobody sit yet, I'm going to assign you seats…. sort of!"

He pointed to Clara. "What is your name?"

"Clara Oswald."

"Well Clara, you will sit there." He gave her a big smile and her heart melted even further. She stood by her whoopee cushionless seat.

One by one he assigned him or her seats, each taking turns getting laughed at and laughing at others.

"Okay so this was a demo, Name is Dr. John Smith. You may call me Dr. Smith since it is my name. Everyone inside this class is the same in my book, a fresh start if you will. As you can tell I do this a bit different but you will learn just as much or dare I say better than any history class you have ever taken.

They all nodded, mostly impressed at how cool he was. Clara shook her head; this year (her last one) was to be a doozy.

The bell rung signaling for them it was time for their next class. Clara grabbed her things but was halted when Dr. Smith stopped her.

He held up a file as he slid halfway onto his desk, his hand lightly opened and closed the file. Her stomach dropped; she knew that they would have told him about her. So much for a clean slate.

"Do you know what this is?" He spoke quietly, she nodded.

"Well I meant what I said, everyone is equal right now. This file doesn't matter to me. So keep fired up and I promise that you will love this class." He tossed the file in the trash.

"Normally, I would recycle but eh what the hell."

She laughed; John handed her a slip just in case she didn't make it to class on time. Not that she cared; it wasn't his class so none of it mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now I have realized there are some spelling errors and I apologize. I got off of work really late and decided to finally type this up so please excuse the typos, I'll take my time and read it to make sure it is great for you guys. **_

_**Love TheSmexyDoctor**_

The days passed and she fell more in love with his class even more. She wished that he had taught all of her subjects. But here she sat in his class as he rambled on about the Cold War she couldn't give any effort to care about anything other than this.

She watched as his perfect lips moved, and she was actually listening to his lecture (surprising enough), which was surprisingly thought provoking.

His clothes. Perfect as always and his hair looked like you could run your hands through them during a great shag. Clara blushed; she was no saint but still a virgin. But sitting in front of this sex god of a teacher made her want to change that quickly.

"The world was on edge! One false move and the whole world could've ended by the way of one angry man pushing a button." The bell rung and Clara sighed, she just wished she could sit and listen to him all day.

"Have a good day Clara!" He called out after her with a small wave.

Her schoolgirl crush grew an inch larger, in which it has every time he made an effort to have contact with her outside of class, like the other day at lunch. When he called her over to have lunch at his favorite spot underneath his tree. (Which he ate at everyday.)

"Clara! Come sit with me!"

She shivered at the memory and waved a goodbye to Dr. Smith.

John yawned; he hadn't been sleeping very well. Very disturbing things had been going on in his head; and he wasn't a religious man but lately he wanted to seek out a priest.

He had a dream about one of his student. He winced. All of his friends told him that it was normal since he was still pretty young himself, but he couldn't help but feel dirty about thinking about a student that way. And it wasn't sex dream, which he was quiet glad about since he probably wouldn't sleep at all.

He sighed, despite it being about one of his students he had to admit it was one of the sweetest dreams he's had in a very long time.

_She was lying in bed, her brunette hair sprawled out across his white pillowcase. He stood watching her sleep but he grinned._

"_You're faking it aren't you?" She giggled and tossed a pillow at him, which he caught and jumped into bed on top of her. Tickling her and kissing her neck she stopped him long enough to look into his eyes kiss his nose and say. "You're incredible."_

At first he didn't recognize the girl but instantly he wanted to slam his head into the nearest wall. It was Clara, and then he realized who else could it be? He asked himself as he waited for the other line on his cell phone to pick up.

His classroom was quiet and empty, just what he needed to talk to his best friend Amelia. She answered almost out of breath; he could hear her smile threw the phone when she noticed it was John. He explained his dilemma and she sighed.

"Honey, it's completely normal!" A crash in the background startled him. "Sorry, you're wife is in here making a mess." Melody was Amelia's preteen daughter who had planned to marry John since the day she knew what marriage was. He chuckled. "Well give the devil a kiss for me, tell her that he husband will be home in time for dinner."

They both laughed. "But as I was saying before your wife interrupted, it's normal. She is eighteen and you are in you mid twenties it was bound to happen." He sighed. "Besides it was a dream relax, its not like you're giving her extra credit for blow jobs."

He laughed, her Scottish accent made the word blowjobs ten times funnier than it really should've been. "Just relax, be the best damn teacher you can be and maybe when she graduates she'll find you again and you'll still have the spark. And if not you can wait a couple more years and I'll marry you off to Melody here."

"Thanks Pond, you always know what to say."

Another dream. And he woke up in sweat this one a lot steamier than the other one. So he sat in he bed with his head in his hands. "Why? Why her?"

The next morning he caught wind of the school gossip, 'Oswin' had caught the eye of wide receiver Marc Goode. He frowned, he had already heard bad things about this kid and he was an utter nightmare in his class.

But his frown was wiped away when Clara walked into the room; she always made him smile (regrettably). She sat in her normal seat and pulled out her favorite notebook, he walked over to her silently before kneeling down beside her desk and cleared his throat.

Clara, startled, had been in her own little world since Marc asked her on a date. "Sorry Dr. Smith I was completely in outer space just now."

He waved it off. "No problem, really. Just stopping by for a chat, ya know. So your nickname is Oswin?"

"It's my middle name really."

"From what I heard you used it for you 'Tag' when hacking into other people computers." She blushed; of course he would have known that. She noticed that he had no concept of personal space, which didn't really bother her. She could smell his aftershave and his fruity gum and it made her mouth go dry. She watched as he straighten to stand up and motioned to the board.

"Gotta go teacher and stuff!"

Today! She thought, she would fess up and tell him what she had thinking about 24/7. So the class flew by for her, but she couldn't pay attention. He just kept looking at her with his grey eyes and it made her want to kiss him so badly.

Finally the bell rung and everyone grabbed their things, except Carla who sat at her desk. Her heart was pounding in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Dr. Smith started erasing his notes from the board.

"What's up Clara?"

She took a deep breath and grabbed her messenger bag, her nerves were getting the best of her. What if she got into trouble? She was beyond caring; she needed to at least get her felling out in the open. When she arrived at his desk he had lightly placed the eraser down to face her. His expressive eyes full of concern, but she silently wondered if he would feel concerned once she voiced her feelings.

"Is something wrong? You're shaking…" Clara nodded but she lost her nerve and smiled. "Nothing too bad Dr. Smith, I just wanted to ask you if you could help me study." He cocked an eyebrow. "In my class? You have an A."

She shook her head. "Not in your class, I'm actually having a problem in my physics class." His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he dusted his hands off. "Of course I'll help, I love since. Sciency-winency! Great stuff really!"

He pulled out a pen and wrote a reminder down for himself. "So what time? And where?" Now Clara freaked out, where to "study" and what time? She didn't have a curfew, so the time part wasn't an issue. She shrugged. "How about here after school?"

He waved a dismissive hand at her. "I don't know about you but after school I get really hungry, so how about the library and I'll bring food?" She blushed; he was so sweet without even trying.

She nodded. "Alright then it's settled, I'll see you at the library."

_I'm super tired guys! I worked 16 straight hours so I'll leave it here, don't worry too much it's already written out I just need to type it up. How do you like it so far? Read and review, and I promise it'll get good. _

_Love TheSmexyDoctor_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay lovelies I'm going to try and post a chapter every chance I can, mostly right after I come home from work. So fingers crossed, and let's hope this next shift doesn't kill me before I can finish this next chapter.**_

_**Love TheSmexyDoctor**_

She left the classroom in a daze; she was going to study with her super hot teacher. She smiled and decided that she would tell him there, if she had the balls to do it this time. And in the library she kept worrying about if her hair was perfect enough, or if her breath smelled good; but she was brought out of her musing when she spotted him with white takeout bags in one arm and a stack of notebooks in the other. He grinned as he caught sight of her and she felt as if that smile was meant only for her.

"Hope you like cheeseburgers, because well I was craving them since this morning." She giggled as he tried to be smooth and pull chair with his foot but it went crashing to the floor. "Love a good cheeseburger, I find it such a shame that they only serve it everyday at lunch, I honestly think they should serve them for breakfast as well."

"Ha ha. Funny. Well good because I got you a whole bag full. And by a bag full I mean four."

"Only four?! Are you trying to imply that I need to 'lay' off the burgers?" His eyes got larger and he began to stammer out an apology.

"Relax Doctor, I'm kidding." He gently pushed her and they began studying. They fell into to witty banter, both enjoying the quick wits that they both shared but John couldn't help but notice she didn't act like girls her age. She seemed a lot older and he had the strange feeling that he's known her his whole life.

"Doctor?" Shaken out of his thoughts he turned his attention back to Clara. "Sorry popped out to space for a mo'." She nodded and began closing her notebooks.

"They said they were closing in five minuets, he nodded and began getting all of their things. Clara swung her bag onto her shoulder and followed him to the door. Outside John stretched, gripping his notebooks as he raised his arms over his head he yawned and smiled down at Clara. "Well that was fantastic, you are great at it! You just need to apply yourself."

She nodded and threw her hands into her pockets. "I don't like the way they explain things." Which he understood since he was the same way when he was in high school, so he sighed and looked up at the stars.

"I'll help you study, BUT! You have to try in all of your classes and I mean really give a shit okay?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes! I'll do it!" He chuckled. "Ok, don't tell anyone I cursed at you." She smiled sweetly, so sweetly it made his heart clench which troubled him. "Cross my heart."

And just like a 80s montage their arrangement had begun; she went to ALL of her classes and actually paid attention then after school would meet up at the library with he lovely Dr. Smith to study her little heart out. She started to just call him Doctor and regrettably he liked it. This went on for two months before she finally brought up the courage to consider telling him her feelings, and it did help that the library was closed for renovations.

They both stood outside, but with a sly grin she decided that it was time. She began to pout and look as if she was about to cry, John panicked. "Hey, Hey it's okay we can uhh…study at my place!" Secretly she wanted to do a jig, but instead she settled for giving him an odd look.

"Your house? You trying to put the moves on me Doctor?" He laughed whole-heartedly. "No Clara, come on before it gets late. I'll drive you home afterwards."

The car ride to John's house they sung along to his odd CD collection, she almost died when Lady Gaga came across the speakers. Once inside his apartment she decided that the outside was much smaller than the inside, she felt it definitely didn't do it justice. It was filled with warm colors, and she smiled at all of the pictures of him and whom she thought to be his family and friends.

He grinned. "Make yourself at home."

John kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto his monster of a couch. "So what are we studying today?"

Two hours passed; she had started out the study session sitting on the floor but somehow ended up on the couch with John. "No more please, my brain is finished." He chuckled and leaned back against the cushions, he gave a short but loud yawn.

"Ok, ok give me a mo' and I'll get ready to take you home." She groaned and fell against his shoulder; she smiled at him and closed her eyes. "You are the best teacher ever." He blushed. "No! Hardly I'd have to say I'm at least halfway descent, and that's not saying much since there are so many…. sorry I'm rambling. I just care about what happens to you."

"I wish the boys at school were like you, more caring you know." An alarm went off in his mind 'Dangerous waters John'. If he made one false move she could get the wrong idea from him. "There are plenty of caring boys out there." She sighed, which caused John to wince and scoot an inch or two away from her.

He had turned to talk to her face to face but she was much closer than he expected and their lips met. Her hands flew into his hair to keep him firmly attached to her lips. He flailed wildly, his arms out at his sides and his eyes were wide open. She pulled back to search his eyes for a signal to continue but all she found was confusion.

"Clara, what the hell!" She licked her lips. "Been wanting to do that for a while now, and I'm glad I did. Aren't you?"

He stammered. "Clara! I'm your teacher and nine years older than you! This can't happen." Clara stared at him. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that, that spark between us. Tell me I wasn't imaging it." She wasn't but he couldn't comment, so he stood up and threw his shoes on. "I need to take you home, I can't do this."

She grabbed her things with tears in her eyes and stormed out of his front door. Hot on her trail he called out after her. "Clara! At least let me drive you home, it's late!" She stopped halfway down his steps and flipped him the bird. "Fuck you John." And down the street she walked, he lightly closed his door and leaned against it. He wanted to scream, he did feel it and he loved every second they spent with each other; but he just couldn't. He slid down his door with his fingers pressed to his lips, he could still feel hers lingering against his own. He didn't want to make her cry…. but he also didn't want to lose his job either.

He was stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day at school John was hoping to speak to Clara, but she wasn't in his class. So after class he roved the hallways hoping to catch a glimpse of her just to make sure she was at school at all. His mind went wild, what if she didn't make it home? Or she was so distraught she was still at home crying.

Finally he caught sight of her and almost called out to her but when he noticed that she was talking to Marc he sighed, maybe this was for the best. Maybe she just needed space, and space she definitely took. She moved her desk to the back of the classroom, didn't speak to him, and no longer came to the library to study with him.

He would always go, just in case she decided to change her mind. He felt pathetic, letting this girl run and dictate his free time but she wouldn't leave his thoughts. It was like having a void in his live and he realized that she played an important part in his life.

But soon the longing became jealously, he would spot her kissing Marc in the halls and he absolutely hated it. Not to mention he would hear Marc and his friends bragging about how he had bought a hotel room and would be using it with Clara on the day of the dance.

Another week passed before John brought up the courage to speak with Clara, he stopped her by her locker. "I need to talk to you." She scoffed and slammed her locker shut. "Can it wait till class?" He growled inwardly and grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave. "Now Clara."

He pulled her into his empty classroom and closed the door he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. Clara sat on the first desk she spotted and watched him with blank eyes but inside her heart was racing. It was the first time in weeks since she had spoken to him and from the looks of it John was doing just as bad as she was. But she had Marc to distract her, sure he was a nice boy but he was always a dumbass.

But a distraction nonetheless.

"What is it Dr. Smith?" He stayed near the door and pulled the blind down over the door's window.

"How have you been Clara?" He said with his back still turned.

"Fine."

"So new boyfriend?"

"My only boyfriend, but that's none of your business."

He growled. "I don't like him."

"Ha! You're my teacher! Why do you care?"

He now paced the classroom and he wrung his hands together, He was at a loss as what to say to her. He just wanted to be friends with her again.

"Well I though I was your friend as well."

"You were."

He went back to his door; right now it was the only thing he could face. His hands were trembling and now all he could remember was the feeling of her lips against his own. "So you've kissed him?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Fuck Clara I'm trying here!"

"Trying what Dr. Smith?"

He sighed. "Just call me Doctor."

"No. That was before you kicked me out."

He rubbed his eyes viciously, growling low in his chest. What could he do? Anything he said would just piss her off anymore.

"I didn't kick you out, we can't be together. I'm your fucking teacher!"

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to just laugh with him but she was hurt. She wanted this man more than anything in the universe.

"Such dirty language Dr. Smith."

"I don't give a fuck Clara, I wasn't your teacher I would love nothing than to be with you. But my job…it' s my everything." She stared at his back; tears welled in her eyes. If he had just been a student or if she had just graduated a year earlier they would've been together. So she cried, no other person made her feel the way that John did.

His hands stayed clenched at his sides but his heart broke as he listened to her sob into her hands. His resolve snapped when she whispered a quiet. "I wish." He turned around and placed both hands on either sides of her desk, his body was close enough that she smelt his familiar aftershave and a hint of peppermint gum.

"Look at me." She glanced up at him. "You are brilliant, beautiful and I swear on everything that if I could I would be with you." She lightly wiped her eyes. "You are just saying that to make me stop blubbering in your classroom."

He shook his head. "No! I cross my heart." She smiled; they used to say that to each other all the time.

"Then kiss me."

"You know I can't."

"Just one kiss and I'll leave you alone." But John didn't want to be alone; if he kissed her he was pretty sure that nothing would keep him from her.

"I can't"

She pushed him aside and angrily wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes, anger had set back in she was done begging.

"Okay can I go then?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Bye Dr. Smith."

She left and he punched the nearest wall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Let me start by saying sorry about the last chapter, I know it was short but some crazy stuff happened at work and I didn't have chance to hand write the rest of the chapter so I figured that I would at least give you guys something. Again sorry T.T but enough of that here you guys go. Oh and by the way this is M chapter, it has sexual content and well if you don't want to read it you might want to just skip this chapter.**_

_**Love TheSmexyDoctor**_

The night of the dance was upon them and John was an aid for the event. He stood in front of the school welcoming all of the students. And Clara couldn't help but spot him; he was standing at the top of the steps. Wearing a black pea coat and a full black suit; her mouth watered and his eyes landed on her. She was wearing a black dress that hug each and every one of her curves, her felt were also clad in beautiful red heels that could kill.

She watched as his eyes darken the way men's eyes do when they desire something. The look made her realize three things 1. He really did want her, current boyfriend was a boy and Dr. Smith was all man, 3. She could feel just how inexperienced she was just from the weight of pure desire from his eyes.

He followed her with a gaze and nodded a hello before breaking eye contact; he took a deep breath and waited for the other students to arrive. Once inside Clara tried to shake the feelings that John had awoken in her, but it didn't take long before her distraction waltzed up with spiked punch. She downed it and felt her head spin; Marc's hands were instantly all over her body making it easy to forget the desire for John that coursed throughout her body. So she lost herself in his sloppy kisses and his nervous hands.

John had walked into the gym and scanned the room to find Clara, and he instantly wished that he hadn't. Clara was grinding on Marc, his hands were buried in her hair and John had caught a glimpse of the garter stockings that she was wearing. He wanted to leave, he also wanted to grab Clara and leave with her. Instead he grabbed himself a glass of punch which he thanked the faceless student whom spike the damn thing. He downed three cups and decided to say screw it and just leave.

Clara was beyond drunk. She was enjoying the hands all over her but she was imaging that they were a bit larger and a lot more skillfull, like John's. And from the way he wrote on the board his hands had to be amazing. A few hours passed before Marc whispered in her ear. "The dance is almost over, let's leave. I have a hotel room." She nodded reluctantly and followed him outside to the limo.

John stood outside, waiting for the alcohol to leave his system before he could drive home. He was pissed that the Vodka was weak but strong enough to show up on his breath detector that he had carried around with him from college. So he stood against the wall smoking a cigarette making smoke patterns with his mouth. The back door burst open and a drunken Marc and Clara giggled there way out and to a waiting limo. Already pissed off and now even more so, he decided to go home but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach.

Clara was pushed against the hotel room door, painfully but she tried to ignore it by kissing Marc. Once inside the room he began pulling of his tie down and her dress was thrown aside. She threw him a drunken smirk in which he replied with pulling a condom out of his pants' pocket.

And that's when all of this became real for her, she didn't know his favorite color…his favorite songs…if he had any brothers or sister…nothing. Did she even like the kid?

"No foreplay then huh?" She laughed while he was preoccupied kissing her neck and maneuvering her towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and she stopped before trying to slow down the kisses by placing her arms around him. He smiled lightly before lifting her gently and then not so gently throwing her into the middle of the bed. He crawled up her body but once her made it back to her lips he accidently bumped foreheads with her.

In pain, no longer horny and sober she sat up on her forearms and watched as he fumbled with he belt and pants button. "I can't do this." She threw on her dress, grabbed her overnight bag and left his cursing and yelling after her.

John had finally made it home, he was still very pissed that Clara had left with that douchebag of a kid and Clara were probably boning like crazy rabbit. He kicked his tiny trashcan and sighed, it could've been him that made her feel wonderful tonight. To tell her that she looked amazing, that she was the most beautiful woman that he's ever laid eyes on. He wanted to stop caring but he couldn't shake it, he groaned and decided maybe he should just throw on his PJ's and watch the discovery channel.

A knock at his door startled him out of his light napping. "Hold on. Coming." He answred the door and was surprised to find a very tired looking Clara Oswald standing at his door with an overnight bag.

"Hi."

He felt the room get warmer as she eyed his naked chest.

"Hi." She fiddled with the strap of her bag and watched as he battled with himself, she was standing at his door looking just as good as she had at the dance. The dress left no curve unseen and he wanted to moan at how it fit around her breast.

"Did you sleep with him?" He clenched his eyes, he couldn't help but ask and he honestly hated himself for asking.

"No." Clara whispered. John sighed full of relief and watched as she turned to leave; he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Stay."

"Why John? Tell me why I should stay? I don't want to sit here all night and feel you next to me. To look at you and want you and I can do nothing about it. So please tell me why."

"I….I can lose my job."

"I know…but there is something between us. You can feel it, I know you can."

"I can't stay away from you, fuck…I don't know why.."

He pulled her inside and pushed her against his closed door, a far cry from the painful push that Marc had done. John's was forcefully yet gentle all at the same time, his lips landed on hers instantly wiping her thoughts of everything. His hands roved her body in a way that she never could have imagined; his large hands were softer and had a strange roughness to them as well.

While kissing and feeling her body he waited for it to feel wrong, for him to feel disgusted but it never came. His mouth blazed trails down her neck; kissing and biting lightly down to her collarbone.

She moaned lightly, sending a shiver down his spine; he kissed her lips again and rested his forehead.

"Please tell me to stop, because I don't know if I can." She shook her head bringing his lips forcefully against her own. John groaned and lifted her by the waist so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She gasped as she felt him hard and pressed against her center, she rocked her hips against him and he moaned lightly into her ear, she shivered violently causing him to moan and groan even more.

He pulled her away from the door and down the hallway to his bedroom; her legs were still wrapped around him as he pushed the door open. He gently placed her on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her.

"We can stop anytime you want just tell-"

"Doctor just shut up."

And he did. His hands traveled up her legs to the hem of her dress. He was beyond thinking about anyone other than the woman that was lying in his bed begging to be with him, his fingertips touched the tops of her stockings grazing the bare skin of her thighs. He splayed his fingers across the both of them marvling at how soft she was; he lightly pushed down her stockings and threw them over his shoulder.

He grabbed her by the back of the knees and pulled her closer to his waiting body. Clara stared up at the ceiling, her eyes closed in pleasure and her body on fire from the light touching that John was giving her. She sat up to see what he was doing down there but instantly fell back against the pillows from the feel of his mouth on her calf.

He kissed his way up her legs taking his time on each inch of her and when he reached the apex of her thighs he waited again for something to stop him for something to feel wrong but again nothing came. So with a grin he placed a light kiss to her clothed center, Clara moaned. He gave her a quick glance to see if she was okay but the look in her eyes when she glanced down at him, egged him on.

He tugged off her underwear, knelt closer in between her legs and licked the soft skin of her vagina. "Oh god!." Her back arched off of the bed and he smiled against her. He continued to lick and kiss driving Clara insane. Clara never felt anything like this and never wanted him to stop.

A nagging feeling at the back of Clara's brain began coming to the forefront, sure she had played with herself before but she never was able to make herself come. She honestly didn't know even how it felt when it was…well coming.

John moaned, the sounds of her moans and the amazing taste of her sent him into frenzy. He stuck a finger deep into his mouth before rubbing it on her clit, which made her scream out.

"Oh fuck!" He grinned again and decided to slid his finger inside of her, slowly he slid it inside of her and he almost came from the feel of just how tight she was. Clara could feel her stomach getting tighter, she felt like she had to pee and really hoped that it wasn't the case. He kept licking her clit and fingering her gently, she clenched around him and he groaned out.

"God you are so fucking tight." It was then that Clara had realized…he had no idea she was a virgin. Would he stop if he found out? Would it bother him…excite him? But she was thrown off track when her stomach tightened impossibly and she felt herself scream out his name. Her eyes clenched tight and her back arched off of the bed.

He lightly pushed his finger, proud of himself for making her come so fast he didn't want her to stop feeling this good. But the throb in his pants broke him out of his concentration. He pulled her finger out and licked it clean, before moving up her body and to her lips.

She finally came down from her high and smiled dumbly at him, he grinned back and slid onto bed with her. Propped up on his elbow. "So I must ask….was it good?"

She blushed. "It was amazing."

"Better than anything you've ever had?"

She rolled on her side to face him and she drew trails on his naked chest. "You are the first."

He scoffed. "What! No one has eaten you out before? That's insane and I'm sorry for my gender-"

"John no…I mean ever. I'm a virgin."

He froze.

"What. I'm sorry but…what." She nodded gently; he forced himself to calm down since she was in a very vulnerable position. HE had almost just taken her virginity without so much as a second glance. Mind you he didn't know, but he should have guessed.

"I can grab my things and leave it you-"

"Clara no, just surprised is all. Kind of wished you told me, I almost just dove inside of you just now. And you would've been in so much pain. I couldn't live with myself if that had happened."

He ran his hands down her dress and rolled her over onto her back. He pulled her dress over her head and gave her a passionate kiss. His chest was burning against her own naked body.

"I'll take care of you, we just have to take it slow. I want you to remember this."

He kicked the passion back into full gear but kissing her. Her hands gripped onto his back and slid down to front of his stomach. He lifted him up slightly, still kissing her and let her explore his body. Clara felt the top of his PJ pants and slid a finger underneath, feeling bold she slid her whole hand inside and touched the head of his cock.

John moaned and almost lost balance, she grinned against his mouth and wrapped a hand around him. She pumped him gently.

"Clara.." He grabbed her wrist. "I'm going to be finished before we even start." She felt an odd sense of pride from his words. He nudged her higher up on the bed and reached over to his beside table to grab a condom.

She spied the name on the wrapper. "Her pleasure, well Doctor! Aren't you considerate?" He stuck his tongue out and she winked at him, he ripped the wrapped with his teeth but Clara grabbed the object from his hands to roll it over him herself. Her moaned, his head lolled back.

He gripped her hips and nudged her legs apart so he could rest between them. "I'm not going to lie Clara, it will hurt. But think of this, I want you..not for just tonight. We are going to figure something out, but I care so much for you." She smiled and nodded grabbing the sides of his face to kiss him softly.

He deepened the kiss and pushed slowly inside of her, she stretched and groaned in both pain and pleasure. He stopped when he was fully inside of her, she felt him pulsing inside her and she felt incredible. She clenched at the thought of her inside of of him and she moaned at the full pleasure of it all.

He flexed his hips lightly and she moaned again, satisfied he pulled back slightly only to push back in. And before long they were in a steady pace, a lightly sheen of sweat covered the both of them but John couldn't last very longer and he could feel that she wasn't too far behind. So he wrapped her legs around his waist and she screamed his name.

He thrust even deeper than he was before and she didn't think that it was even possible. She felt the tightening that she experienced earlier. She moved her hips impatiently against his own and he moaned into her shoulder.

"Fuck, Clara…" He kept thrust, harder each time before she came screaming and scratching his back. Her being so tight threw him over the edge behind her, he moaned her name and collapsed into her arms. He lifted himself and pulled out of her, ran to the bathroom and then jumped back into bed before throwing the covers over the both of them.

She smiled sleepily at him and opened her mouth to speak but he kissed her. "Sleep first we will talk in the morning." She nodded and he pulled into a spooning position. John the big spoon of course but in that moment the both paused and smiled when they felt each other's heart. It was as if their hearts have been separated for centuries because at this moment their hearts were singing and nothing could tear them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews it keeps me wanting to slave over my computer when I come home at night. Anyway sorry I didn't post this up yesterday, hopefully it doesn't seem rushed.**_

_**Love TheSmexyDoctor**_

It was early morning when John had felt his bed dip from Clara moving to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She froze, slightly startled at John's sleep induced voice. She turned slowly around with one of his blankets wrapped around her naked body. He looked up from his pillow, his eyes were half open and his hair was absolutely everywhere.

He sat up slightly with concern etched onto his features and she gave a small smile.

"I got cold, I was going to shower then hop back into bed…unless you want me to sleep on the couch."

He groaned, maybe the talk couldn't wait until morning. He sat up with his sheets bunched up in his lap and he sighed. He patted the spot beside him and Clara reluctantly took a seat.

"Clara, I want you to listen very closely and don't say anything until I've finished. Okay?" She nodded and he took her small face into his hands.

"I really like you, what we did just a few hours ago was…real and I don't regret it one bit." He placed a kiss to her forehead, he let his hands drop from her face and he frowned slightly.

"But I will say that from now on it's going to be very difficult. If you want this to work, if people find out then we are both toast. Also I don't want to play any games, I am not a teenage boy and I hate drama, well except for a good Hamlet but that is beside the point. If we are going to do this you only see me. Got that?"

She nodded.

"Because I don't do jealously very well." She gave him a soft smile and opened her mouth to speak but he place a finger over her lips.

"Not done, I'm not very…I'm not very good at the whole dating thing. Most would say I'm too awkward for my own good, but I promise you that I will try my hardest." He took a deep breath. "So. I would like to see where this takes us, er if that is what you want or did you just want to bone your history teacher?"

He chuckled a little at the end and Clara smiled and burst out into laughter. "No Doctor, I didn't want to just bone you, also why would I do tha? Potentially ruin your career and my reputation just for a snog? Really Doctor I thought you knew me better."

She threw him a smirk, which he instantly kissed her for; she then slowly stood up and let the blanket fall.

"Well now, we have finished talking about all of that how about we learn about each other some more." He chuckled and outstretched his arms which she flung herself into, and for the rest of the morning the 'discovered' one another until they fell asleep.

John woke up first, his face sticky from drool and his arm draped across Clara's body. She was breathing evenly next to him; he yawned silently and crawled to his bedside table.

The clock read twelve P.M and he instantly panicked, they both were very…obscenely late for school. They were going to know for sure that they were together, the first day of this relationship and they already screwed up. He grabbed his cellphone to check if he had any missing calls from the school but something caught his eye. It was Saturday.

He forgot that they always put school dances on Friday so the students could have a 'fun' weekend. He sighed and hoped that he wasn't going to be this jumpy all of the time.


	7. Chapter 7

When Clara woke she noticed that John was not beside her, with a devious grin she sprawled out on his bed like a cat in the warm sunlight. It was better than she imagined, having sex that is. She knew it was going to hurt and that it was a lot messier than the movies or romance novels made it seem but it was perfect. Still rolling around in his bed she heard footsteps (his of course.)

"Enjoying yourself?" She rolled upside down and grinned.

"Well I must say chin boy, you do have an incredible bed."

"Oi, Chin boy?!"

"Watch out now, I'd like to keep both of my eyes thank you."

He swatted her playfully and she grabbed onto one of his jacket clad arms.

"Wait a minute why do you have clothes on?" John chuckled.

"Because Clara as much as I like shagging you, I think you deserve to go on a proper date."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Well that is why we won't be going somewhere around here, you pick the place but it's got to be cool."

Clara threw a pillow over her face, she absolutely hated being put on the spot. Find a place for their first date…what if she picked something stupid? She didn't want to be the cause of terrible date (well she didn't want John to be the cause either). She smirked.

"How about somewhere outside."

He stood up suddenly with amusement dancing in his eyes. John knew of just the place, he kissed the top of her head excitedly.

"Get dressed, I know just the place."

She scoffed. "Going to share with the class?"

"I'm the teacher I don't need to share."

And about twenty minutes away from the city and three more away from the small part of Lower Leadworth they stopped the car quite suddenly. John jumped out leaving a bewildered Clara inside of his car.

"Doctor! Wait! "She jumped out and followed him down a grass path through some trees. She was eternally grateful that she packed some extra (practical) clothes in her overnight bag because she could just imagine the hassle she would face in her prom dress. (Since the terrain was getting woodsier than he explained in the car.)

After walking down the path for a bit they reached an opening, he quickly placed his hands over her eyes and she laughed.

"Trust me?"

"Oddly, yes."

He led her carefully until he reached the desired pot.

"Okay ready."

She nodded and he removed his hands, she blinked at the excessive light but she grinned at the sight before her. The clearing had opened up to a beautiful river where the willow trees hung low enough to touch the water; flowers lined the bank of the river and the sun shone on the water like a pane of glass.

"This is my quiet place, when I was younger my mother would drive us out of London and throw us a picnic." He stood beside her on the river bank, his arm now wrapped around her shoulder. She glanced up at him with a grin.

"It's beautiful John. Thank you for showing me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Stay put. I'm going back to the car to get the food."

"You forgot the food?"

He gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I'll be back before you can say 'where has he gone to now?'."

For the rest of the day they sat next to the water, laughing and getting to know each other outside of the fact that she was his student. Their dislikes, favorite songs and birthdays.

"Wait yours is coming up soon?" Clara asked while slowly sliding a grape in her mouth.

"Yeah, not that big of a deal anymore, well not until I hit thirty."

She looked down at her lap, a small frown on her lips. John paused. "I'm sorry…did my age finally just bother you?"

She whipped her head to stare at him. "No, I was just thinking what would you want with me? I mean you've seen the world, you've done amazing things. Why would you want to be with me, I haven't done anything exciting or important?"

He leaned over and grabbed one of her hands and placed a kiss to the back of it. "Clara, I'm not looking for some seasoned traveler or someone who has experienced everything. I'm looking for someone to travel with. To experience life with me and I know you haven't done much but I like that, it means I can show you all the things you haven't seen."

Then suddenly the weekend was over, Clara went back home and John prepared his lesson for Monday. Standing in his empty classroom he waited with a smile for Clara to arrive, she had called him to say she would stop by early to see him. Clara quickly scurried into the room gave him a quick kiss and sat down at her original place in front of the class.

He raised a questioning eyebrow and was about to ask why she kissed him so fast but in walked the rest of his class. She flashed him a knowing smile and pulled out her notebook.

The rest of the day breezed by, John watched as she sat down with her friends at their lunch table. He smiled when she waved at him secretly; John turned to his co-workers who were a lot older than him (and mostly women.)

"So Dr. Smith what did you do this weekend, you're young you must've gotten into some sort of trouble."

The English teacher winked at him and John rubbed the back of his neck. "Well actually I just stayed home."

"Oh non-sense, you had to have gone on some sort of date. What I would give to be young enough to date you."

The other ladies nodded and John stood up from his seat. "Well thank you ladies for a wonderful lunch." He grabbed his lunch and the English teacher 'accidentally' pinched his butt. Embarrassed he decided to make a detour near Clara's table.

Clara listened to everyone of her friends jabber on about the dance, all she could remember was Marc's grubby hands all over her.

"What about you Clara?" Shaken out of her daze she glanced at her friend Tiffany. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"Did you and Marc get it on?" And just as Tiffany asked that question the man she actually 'got it' on with passed by her table; the look in his eyes caused her to shiver. They were the only ones who knew the truth and she wished she could point him out and say 'No but he and I had the best shag that night.'

But instead she lied. "Nah, couldn't do it, we sort of broke up." She took a bite of her apple. The girls gasped but Tiffany scoffed. "No need to lie, everyone does it."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Well Marc said that you two shagged in his nice hotel room." Clara sighed. "We didn't shag, I left him right after the dance."

Tiffany waved it off. "You really don't need to lie, just nod if it was good."

Clara growled and thanked the school gods for the bell that rung, she grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the lunchroom, in the hall she spotted Marc and punched him in the shoulder.

"What the fuck Marc!" Marc gripped his arm in pain. "Ow! Be careful I have a game coming up."

"I don't give a shit." She punched him in the arm again. "Why did you tell tiffany that we slept together?" He looked side to side before leaning and whispering. "Because you ran out on me."

"You think I'm going to tell my friends that? Anyway I forgive you, my game is Friday and you should really be there."

Clara punched and shoved him out of the way before stomping off. "Fuck you Marc."

"So are we done?"

For the whole week Clara and John would make plans after school, either cooking and watching movies at his house or driving outside of Leadworth to do various other activities. The sexual tension was growing but both of them felt bad for wanting to have sex again so soon. But the day John's birthday came; Clara decided that her body and an actual gift would be perfect for a present.

Clara walked up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door. She smiled at the small package in her arms and grinned when she heard the door opened.

"Happy birthday dear."

But it wasn't John. In the doorway stood a painfully beautiful woman; with curly blonde hair that seemed to have no end and perfect tanned skin. She smirked at Clara, her smirk made her feel like a tiny fish about to be eaten by a shark.

"Actually the birthday boy is inside."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger (not really) but I needed to. Anyway I got some flack for working so hard on this last night ( I hand write it first) it was a slow night. Right now I'm working on two other stories, one being a comedy about Clara getting to meet the wonderful Jack Harkness and the other possibly being pure whouffle smut, but I don't know we'll see how that turns out.**_

_**Much Love TheSmexyDoctor**_

Clara watched as this random woman stepped aside and watched as she took a hesitant step inside. There were balloons and streams hanging everywhere and low music was heard from the living room. Once she stepped inside she was assaulted by the vision of another beautiful woman that was kneeling next to John, who was on the floor with an ice pack to his forehead.

The red head woman looked up and noticed Clara standing in the doorway. "Oh! Hi you must be Clara, sorry about him not answering the door tried to play pin the tail and well he ran head first into the wall."

Clara was speechless, two attractive women way older than her (probably in her eyes ten times more beautiful) were playing party games with her boyfriend, and the red head seemed to know her. John groaned from his spot on the floor. "Clara!"

With a burst of energy he got up to his feet to pull her into a tight hug. "You're here, I'm so glad! I would love for you to meet my best friend Amelia Pond."

Amelia waved, and he pulled her back into a hug. She whispered, "I thought we weren't supposed to tell anybody that we were seeing each other?"

She felt his body go slightly limp, he pulled away and frowned. "I tried to keep it from her but she knows me better than anyone else, she could tell I was happy."

Clara smiled and ran a hand through his hair; she really couldn't stay made at him when he pouted like that. "Okay does anyone else know?"

"I do." John made a sound that Clara could only describe as a growl, the woman from earlier sauntered in the room. "Only John didn't tell me, I could just tell when I answered the door."

"River!"

"What? Sweetie I'm just giving her a hard time." Clara's body tensed, who the hell was this woman and why did she just call him sweetie. John's body language was everywhere one moment he was relaxed and the next his body was tense.

"Well stop." River shrugged and sat on his couch, she crossed her legs dramatically.

"So where is my little doppelganger?"

Amelia smiled in spite of the situation. "She is out in the backyard with Rory."

"What am I doing?" A tall and lanky man with a preteen clinging to his back strode in, he set the girl down who ran over to sit with River. John grabbed Clara's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were coming, when I first answered the door I thought it was you." Clara played with his fingers but smiled. "It's fine, I want to meet your friends."

And she wanted to get along with everyone but River was making it difficult. John kissed the top of her forehead and led her back out into the living room.

"Since none of you were formally introduced this is my girlfriend, Clara Oswald." Rory smiled brightly and waved, the girl (who John explained was Rory and Amelia's daughter Melody) giggled and ran up to give her a hug. But John failed to explain who River was.

"My name is Dr. River Song." She reached for Clara's hand and shook it thoughtfully before realizing it and grabbing her purse. "Well shouldn't we be going, we have reservations you know."

Clara panicked and looked up to John., who made a face at River. "Is it in town?"

"No." Clara relaxed and grabbed onto his arm. The rest of the night she came out of her shell, no longer afraid if they would disapprove. She poked fun at Amelia's husband and gossiped with Melody.

They told stories about how Rory, Amy (she learned to be Amelia's nickname) and John went to Uni together. How most of the school was in a split decision that John was either very gay or was really getting it on with Amy. All of it changed when Rory came into the picture. But really puzzled her was most of the stories didn't talk about River.

Most of them had her in it, parties and crazy late night adventures yes but no one said how they met her. When dinner ended Clara received hugs from everyone, Amy hugged longer to tell her to take care of her best friend. Clara smiled and promised she would, she stepped outside into the night air and pulled herself into the passenger seat to wait for John. She still had two presents to give him, one in the box at his apartment and one she had on underneath her summer dress.

John stepped out of the restaurant with Rory who patted him the back, River was close behind them as Rory waved goodbye to both of them. John turned to head for the car without saying goodbye to River.

"No hug for me sweetie?" He stopped. "River, it was great seeing you tonight lets not make this bad."

River shrugged. "Why does it have to be bad? You haven't spoken to me in almost a year."

He scoffed. "Oh a year? Really. Well you know full well why I haven't spoken to you."

River lightly touched his hand, which he pulled away with a pained expression. "Look my girlfriend is in the car, I gotta go."

"And how long do you thing that will last?"

"Well as long as she doesn't cheat on me with her whole dig team then I think we'll be alright."

He turned and stormed off to his car, Clara watched as he flung the car door open and slammed it shut. He gripped the wheel tight and let out a long sigh, what did she say to make him so upset.

"John are you okay?" He nodded and gave her a quick smile. "I'm the king of okay."

"Who is she?"

"Just someone from my past."

And they drove off, mostly in silence but every once in a while she would glance at his sullen face and squeeze his hand lightly until a smile returned on his face. She whispered that everything was going to be okay as long as she was there. He grinned and nodded.

He stopped the car in his drive way and rubbed his eyes. "Shit! I'm sorry, I was supposed to drive you home."

She shook her head. "Well I'll come inside for a bit." She really wanted to go through with her plan but he looked like he needed a hug not shag.

"No can you…can you stay with me tonight?"

Clara smiled, because in this moment she felt wanted, she felt that she was needed and not for a stupid sexual reason. But for his well being, to have someone there when he needed it, it was intoxicating to feel this. It made her feel powerful; to have this man need her, to basically show that he too was vulnerable.

"Yes, now let's get you inside." She got out of the car and led him up the stair to his apartment. Once inside he sat on the couch and she stood against the door.

"Doctor…John…why did she make you so upset?" John motioned for her to sit next to him, her grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Dr. River Song is a historian like me. We met in Uni, she was my teacher." Clara wanted to laugh and ask him if this was where he got the idea but she knew that it wasn't the time. "At first it was purely sexual then we decided to give it a try, I even switched classes so she wouldn't get fired. We dated for two years before she just suddenly left."

He leaned back on the couch. "No phone calls, no text, nothing. The school wouldn't even tell me where she had gone. She was gone for almost a year before she just suddenly swept back into my life again. She told me that she went on a once in a lifetime archeological dig with some friends. That later I found out she had slept with everyone on that dig team, she tried to resume our relationship but I just couldn't do it."

HE sighed. "My whole life people have just up and left me so when she did that it just thought to my self 'Oh great just another person who thinks I'm not enough.'" Clara sat back against the couch with him, who would just leave this wonderful man? She kissed the side of his temple and hugged him.

"I won't leave you."

"I'm sorry Clara, I should've told you who she was in the beginning but we all just try and act like it never happened." She waved him off and kissed him again. "She's the past, no need to worry about her."

John kissed her lightly and Clara deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly out of breath. Clara decided it was time to give him his birthday present. She stood and gripped the front of his shirt and unbuttoned it while she spoke to him.

"Now we've been dancing around this issue for quiet some time now." He looked down at her fingers skillfully unbuttoning his shirt. "What issue sweetheart?"

She pulled his shirt open and straddled his waist; his hands automatically went to either side of her hips. "The issue is that we haven't had sex since that first time."

John made an audible gulp; he had been trying to avoid it so he didn't seem like an old pervert that just wanted her for sex. But it was getting hard (no pun intended) to resist her, he was a very sexual adult male and he couldn't be vaulted…could he?

At least not by Clara. "Now I'm trying not to be offended but I think I know why you don't want to sleep with me."

"I never-" She silenced him by grinding herself into his lap. "I know, I didn't mean it that way, I meant that you don't want to corrupt me and that's okay chin boy…" she continued to rotate her hips, John groaned lightly.

"Because I'm not as innocent as you think I am." She pulled her summer dress over her head to reveal black matching bra and panties with a lace garter bet. John gulped again., it was going to be a long night and it was a good thing it was a Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara felt confident, mostly because of the 'Research' that consisted of her going to the book store when she wasn't with John. He smirked at her, "Never said you were innocent sweetheart." He bucked upwards slightly taking Clara off guard, she moaned.

"You see Clara, I was giving us time. Time to know each other's personalities, our pet peeves, our turn-on's. Everything. Because once you know what someone is like on the inside, you'll crave their outsides that much more."

He stood up with her still attached to his hips, he turned around so that she was underneath him and he laid her back against the couch. She licked her lips. "And I have been craving you, so don't you ever say that I don't want you; Because with every fiber of my being…I've wanted to tear you apart for weeks." They kissed fiercely, all teeth and tongues; their hands clawing at each other's clothes. His t-shirt went flying and her dress ended up on the floor beside them; John's hand hungrily grabbed onto her _. There was nothing gentle about this, all of their frustrations were now being released all at once. Clara's hands went to the button of his jeans, she popped the button up and pushed them down his hips. His mouth latched onto her neck, Clara groaned as she felt his teeth graze the sensitive skin of where her shoulder and neck met. His hips instinctively thrust when her fingertips came into contact with the bare skin of his hip bone.

His hands snake around her back and the clasp the held her bra together, he swiftly snapped it open and slid the obstructing piece of clothing off of her shoulders. He stood up to remove the rest of his jeans with a smirk. The Saturday morning sun shone through Clara's closed eyelids, she groaned and struggled to find a blanket but only found John's naked body. They never made it to the bedroom, Clara wanted to smile but she was way too tired for any type of emotions. She lightly pushed John and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He groaned and grabbed her wrist lightly. "Hang on." He stood up slowly and tiredly walked through his house until they reached his bedroom. They both slid in and sighed at the comfort and warmth of his blankets. John was just about to close his eyes when his doorbell rang, his eyes shot open and he quickly threw on some basketball shorts before slowly opening his front door.

There stood River, sunglasses over her eyes and a smirk fully pasted to her lips. "Morning, sweetie." He groaned. "What do you want River?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry for last night…but don't worry I'm actually here on business."

John crossed his arms over his bare chest and nodded for her to continue. "The Uni is offering you a job, they heard about the good work that you are doing down at the high school." John held onto the door jamb so he wouldn't fall over, the university was offering him a job. The thought of Clara came to the forefront of his mind; on one hand he would be able to be with her freely (Well some odd looks but nothing illegal) but on the other hand he would be leaving her at the school. He would possibly have to move, as well as work the most ridiculous hours. He sighed.

"Well John think about it for awhile, don't let some little girl ruin a chance of a lifetime."

He pointed a finger at her and harshly whispered. "River if you do not shut your mouth about her I swear you will not like who I become." River shook her head. "I don't understand it, why does she make you so different? You never were so aggressive with me."

He contained his rage and stepped back inside. "Tell them I'll think about it, and River I might be different this time around because I truly feel like I can love this girl and she'll love me back." He closed the door and quietly slipped back into bed, he spooned Clara who smiled in her sleep. She mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you.' He froze, they haven't said it and he didn't want to be a girl about it but he smiled. She wasn't awake, so she was probably dreaming of ice cream mountains or saying that to her mother. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he smiled in spite of himself and whispered back. "I love you Clara, more than I probably should."

Saturday afternoon, Clara yawned and noticed the John was no longer in bed. She went into one of his drawers and pulled out a shirt of his and threw it on before heading out into the house to find him. She found him (after much searching) out on his patio with a cell phone to his ear. He was pacing but was obviously listening to the person on the other line. She watched as he went from distraught to happy to again distraught in the matter of seconds, Clara slid the glass door open and caught the last part of his conversation.

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair, he looked up suddenly and saw Clara standing the doorway of his sliding door. "Hey sweetheart, finally awake I see."

"Are you okay John?" He breezed past her and grabbed himself a cuppa before turning towards her while sipping. "Well uh don't know how to say this really but…I need you to get dressed right now." Clara gave a confused laugh. "What? Uh…are you kicking me out?" He shook his head rapidly.

"No but..again how do I say this without alarming you."

"Alarm me!?"

"Calm down it's probably not as bad as I think."

"As bad as you think?!"

He chugged the rest of his tea dramatically, slammed the cup down and began picking up all of the condom wrappers on the living room floor, he fluffed pillows and he raced around moving things that honestly didn't need to be moved. He paused and eyed her. "Please get dressed, I'll explain once I'm finished." She sighed but she could see how stressed out he was becoming so she picked up sundress she wore yesterday off of the floor. She really needed to consider bring extra clothes when she came over to his house, when she stepped out into the kitchen he was in full blown clean mode. He paused to acknowledge that she changed, he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Perfect."

And off he went with a bottle of window cleaner and a paper towel, she sighed because he was dreadful at cleaning. He stopped again but this time he looked down at his bare chest and basketball shorts. "Shit I gotta change."

"Doctor…What is going on?"

He grabbed each of her shoulders and licked his lips nervously. "My mother…"

She nodded for him to continue. "Is coming over…right now." She eyes grew wide and she wanted to bolt for the door. "Hang on, your mum?! And I'm wearing the same dress from yesterday?! John please tell me I'm leaving right?"

He shook his head. "No, I sort of…told her you were here." She punched him in the arm. "Ow! you have an arm on ya but please, just relax I just want you to meet her."

"John will you listen to yourself, you want your eighteen year old girlfriend oh wait…your eighteen year old STUDENT girlfriend to meet your mother. Oh yeah that sounds grand, just peachy!" Her heart was pounding, he held up a finger. "Hold that thought…ok." He ran into his bedroom, obliviously to change and when he came back he was smoothing his hair down.

"How do I look?" Dashing as always, he wore a nice grey sweater and a pair of khakis which was different for what he usually wore. "Great."

"Okay good, now I know what you are thinking but she is going to love you! She really free-thinking so I really don't think you being my student bothers her."

A knock at the door made them both jump, Clara wanted to hide but he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, he winked and went to open the door. When the door swung open and a beautiful dark brunette stood in the doorway. Clara could see that she didn't look very old but neither did her son, maybe aging didn't show too much on this family. She hugged her son fiercely who swung her around and she swatted at him to put her down.

He chuckled. "It's been awhile mum." She went to kiss him on the forehead, he leaned down slightly so she could reach. "Too long my Doctor." She beamed and Clara felt that she was intruding until he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his mother. "Mum, I want you to meet Clara." She stood shyly beside John and when his mother extended a hand Clara shook it. "Nice to meet you Clara, I'm Idris, John's mother."

Idris smiled politely but the way she gripped Clara's hand made her feel like something was off; Idris let go and looked up at her son. "Now Doctor can you make your dear old mother some tea?"

He smiled and nodded before kissing Clara on the forehead. "Now you behave you two." They both laughed but once he left they stared at each other.

"Listen Clara you might be a nice girl and all but I know exactly what you are doing."

"Excuse me? What am I doing besides dating your son?" Idris moved closer to Clara, both close in height the basically stared at each other eye to eye. "You are a gold digging wench of a teenage and as soon as you heard he was a doctor you jumped right into the opportunity. Because what eighteen year would want to fall in love with a twenty-seven year old teacher?"

Clara growled and was prepared to retort but John came back with two mugs and his hands. "Here you ladies go."

The rest of the visit felt fake, his mother told Clara adorable baby stories but the look in her eye told her that she really didn't like Clara and there was nothing she could do about it. So she accepted the icy glare that she would shoot her way when John wasn't looking or was talking about something he and Clara did, then time came for when his mother stood up and glanced down at her watch. "Oh dear, John I have to get going. I was great meeting you Clara." John walked her out and smiled as he closed the door.

"See it went great!" Clara sighed. "I don't think she likes me much John."

"Non-sence she totally fell for you."

"John I'm serious."

"I am too, what's wrong Clara." She didn't have the heart to tell him that his mother really didn't aprrove of them and she though she was going to gold dig on him so she shook her head. "She looked at me funny." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Well maybe she's just not used to you, maybe I'll elave you two alone."

"John I don't need to get along with her."

"No but it would be great."

She sighed. "Please tell me you are not one of those guys that will only date a girl their mother approves of." He shook his head and chuckled, his hands on either sides of her face and kissed her gently. "No Clara I just think the women I love should like each other."

She froze and the tensing in her body made him realize he just had said that out loud, he wanted to take it back but it was out there. It wasn't like he didn't mean but he wondered if she was ready for that. "John?" He looked down at her, she had a sweet smile on her face. A strand of her hair moved in front of her eye and he moved it out of the way.

"Okay, no getting around that one…I love you Clara. I know that we've only been with each other for awhile but I -."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too now please shut up." She kissed him fully and he laughed against her lips, it felt like the world shifted and instead of him being in this weird limbo between loving her and not knowing how he felt he now was fully seated in loving her. He should've always known that he would end up loving her, how could he not? His impossibly smart and clever girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Another Monday morning but this time John felt different, he felt grounded and just completely happy. He successfully said I love you and introduced his mother to his lovely girlfriend. And as he got ready in the shower he smiled down at the permanent marker tattoo that Clara drew on the area right above his groin. 'Mine' it read it almost calligraphy markings, he chuckled out loud and decided that he would wash around it so he could show her that he kept it.

Clara felt happy but the nagging feeling that John's mother hated her kept eating away at her happiness, as she walked in the hallway she noticed the odd looks she was receiving from random people standing near their lockers. She made it to her own before she noticed a huge sign that said: "Clara Oswald is a big slut, she gave Marc Goode the Clap!". Clara ripped the poster off and growled, she knew that Marc was a dumb ass but she had no idea he was such a dick. She balled up the poster and tossed it in her locker; whispers in the hall were starting to grate on her nerves so she decided maybe she would just go home today.

John whistled happily at his chalkboard waiting for the rest of his class to come in but who he really wanted to see was the person who hasn't arrived yet, and when he turned to his desk he noticed a small note that had a pen drawn heart on the front. He smiled but instantly frowned when he opened the note, it said that she was going home due some sort of stomach illness. He sighed but decided that he didn't need to get upset, he would just call her later to check up on her.

"And you see that with the way things were going on the battlefield, we had no idea who are enemy was. No uniforms, no actual military just a organized terrorist group. Now when we joined up with America in the Gulf War-" The bell run and he shook his head. "Okay I guess we'll do that activity tomorrow, remember to have the trip money by the end of this week or you will be left behind while the rest of us enjoy a lovely trip to Rome." The class left and he sighed, Marc was being an outright douche in his class today more talkative than usual and he was receiving a lot of 'I'm sorry' from his classmates. Maybe he finally let everyone know that he and Clara were over, he smirked as he grabbed his things for lunch. In the hallway he noticed there were a lot of papers on the floor but what really caught his eyes was the gang of girls around Clara's locker. In his best authoritative voice her murmured out.

"What's going on here?" They turned around shocked (like there wouldn't be a teacher in the school on a school day) and scattered like bugs, he knew most of the girls so he let the high-tail it out of there but he suddenly wished he hadn't. All over her locker were the words 'slut' and 'bitch'; he growled when he spotted the poster that stated she gave Marc the clap. He stormed into the lunch room and grabbed Marc by the back of his collar. He kicked and asked what he did wrong, he wanted to punch the kid so bad but instead he pulled him into his classroom and closed the door.

"So Marc, what is this?"

He held up the poster and scoffed. "Oh that yeah, didn't you hear Clara Oswald was a sleeping around before she came to this school."

"Marc, cut the bullshit! She has been at this school longer than you have and I happen to know that you are lying." Marc was confused. "How would you know that sir? She tell you?" John needed to backtrack quickly. "No Marc I know her family, and what does it matter, you are breaking the law doing this. It's called slandering…defaming someone's name! You could get put into jail for this not to mention you just broke this poor girls heart."

'You are lucky I don't break your face.' Marc ran a hand through his hair. "Dr. Smith, she was going to tell all of my friends that she didn't sleep with me! Do you know how humiliating that is?" John was itching to grab Marc by his grubby football jersey. "You better tell your friends the truth or I swear to you that I will go right over the principals head and take this straight to the police, got that?"

Marc nodded and John opened the door for him to walk out, he suddenly knew why she went home. She was probably humiliated to the point of tears. He would have to wait till the end of the day but he really needed to see her.

Clara sat in her room typing like mad woman on her computer with her headphones blasting Hungry like the wolf. She was hacking Marc's Face Book and she was quite proud of the work she was accomplishing. She changed subtle things, linked his Face Book to almost every tranny porn website from Leadworth all the way to Timbuktu. She also sent a nifty little virus that would send his phone random texts from guys looking for a good time (which meant a lot of messages with pictures of dicks) She sat back exhausted, but mostly satisfied but proud that she didn't cry over something stupid like this.

"Clara there someone at the door for you!" Artie, her father's friend's son yelled up the stairs. You see Clara lived with her father's friend when her father would leave to work in a America they. Her mother died when she was twelve, and Artie and Angie's mother died just last year so it was great company for them when their father was at work; she rounded the corner and rubbed Artie's tiny little head. When reached the bottom of the stairs she gasped.

John leaned against the hallway wall as he chatted with Angie. "Are you Clara's boyfriend?" He laughed and shook his head, Angie was around the same age as Clara so that meant she could possibly know the same people. "No just her awesome teacher." He looked up and he saw her standing on the stairs, he face beamed and he nodded for her to follow him outside. She shook her head. "Nah come on up, Angie this is the Doctor I was telling you about." Angie beamed. "You're the awesome teacher that helps her study!" He laughed and followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Which was not as he expected, but he wasn't sure what to expect. It was clean, the color on her was a burnt orange and her bed was covered in gun metal grey sheets. But what really impressed him was the large system of screens for her computer. She looked down the hall quickly before grabbing either side of his face and kissing him. She pulled back quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found these." He pulled out a ripped up poster from his pocket, she knew instantly what it was. She huffed and sat on her bed. "It's not a big deal John, just high school drama."

"No it's not Clara! There were girls posted around your locker this afternoon looking as if they were going to murder for giving Marc the Clap."

She shrugged. "Well there's nothing you can do about it."

He sat next to her and kissed her forehead. "It's already taken care of."

"You punched him?!"

"No I wanted to, believe me. I just told him that if he didn't tell the truth I'd turn him into the police."

"Would that work."

John shrugged and fell back against her bed and looked up at the ceiling that was painted with a night sky. "Not sure but I said it anyway. " She fell down beside him and kissed his temple, he turned to face her and smiled. He quickly stood up and stretched. "Well I should get going sweetheart, don't want anyone to get any funny ideas. Also I want to cristen this bed of yours alittle too bad." He winked and head for the door, he blew her a kiss and ran down the stairs out of the front door.

Tuesday, Clara walked into class and people still were somewhat sketchy but there were no posters and Marc kept trying to come up and talk to her. She was quite proud that she didn't punch him square in the nose. Wednesday she turned in her money for the Senior Trip that John had volunteered to facilitate and pick the place, John whispered that maybe he would get a room a crossed from hers. Thursday after school John and Clara made love on his couch, her straddled across him with her hands buried in his hair as he thrust roughly into her. Friday they drove out of the Leadworth area to have dinner, after dinner they sat parked near his favorite spot. The stars shone above them, they talked about everything and anything but he had to ask her something.

"My mum wants to have you over for dinner, will you come?" Clara looked down at her hands and sighed. "John, I really don't think she likes me." He laughed. "Then why would she invite you?"

She shrugged but ultimately agreed, so happy with her decision they made love again in the back seat of his car.

Clara now stood beside him at his childhood home, He held her against his side as his mother opened the door with a smile. "Come in, come in I have dinner on the stove." Clara walked in at followed his mother into the living room but froze, John looked down at her in concern. "What's wrong love?"

"What's wrong is she is in very big trouble." John looked up to the sound of a very angry males voice, he wore a completely black suit except for his tie. He was relativley young but what startled him was the fact that he had Clara's eyes. This must be daddy, John tightened his hold around Clara but all she wanted to do was slip away.


	11. Chapter 11

Clara stood completely still; John was very confused as to how he even knew she would be coming. And then he looked at his mother; she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and scowl on her face. Clara was right, his mother did not like her and she probably didn't like her so much that she called poor Clara's father. He was stuck he knew that he was wrong so it's not as if he could argue with the man, but he truly loved Clara. He glanced down at the shaking girl and gently squeezed her before extending a timid hand towards her father who stared at the hand like it was covered in filth. John retracted his hand and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so I know that this looks bad and -"

"Looks bad?! It is bad mate. You see I leave to go work in America for a few months and receive a call from your mother stating that you are mucking around with my daughter."

"I'm not mucking about, I love her."

Her father took a dangerous step closer to John. "Look mate, you're probably a nice guy but I will beat your craddle-robbin' arse if you come near my daughter again." He went to grab for his daughter but Clara clung tighter. John's mother cleared her throat. "My son is no cradle robber, Thomas. But what they are doing is illegal, so John please get some sense and let her go find a nice young man her own age."

John's head was swimming but he held up his hands. "I understand dating my student is wrong but not too long ago age was of no consequence, I love your daughter and nothing will change that." But as he said that Clara grabbed his by the cheek and kissed him but as she let go tears fell from her eyes. "John, I don't want you to lose your job and my dad will make it happen I know he will. Let's just stop…I don't want to ruin your life. I love you and I always will." She stepped away and walked to her father's arms, he grabbed her shoulder and escorted her out of the house. John was shocked, unmoving and silent tears ran down his face. His just lost potentially the best thing to happen to him. His mother went to touch him but he shrugged off her touch and turned on her.

"Mom you better fucking explain why you just single-handily ruined one of the best relationships I've ever been in?" Idris frowned. "She was going to use you and then when she graduated then she would leave you broken-hearted."

"Well that would've been fine because at least then it would've been her choice, not the both of you." He grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house and drove to the only place that didn't care that he was dating his student. Amy opened the door and was surprised to see a red faced teary eyed John standing on her door stepped. "What happened love?"

"She had to break up with me."

"Clara? Why?"

"My mum called her father and he threatened well first to beat me up then tell the school board." Amy hugged him tight, Rory came to the door confused but noticed that poor John was crying. "I'll put the kettle on."

Weeks had passed, John tried his best to stay away from Clara and Clara was hardly in his class. When she was there she sat in the back with her headphones on and her head down. Students complained, saying it wasn't fair that she got to sleep in class but there wasn't anything John could do. He just wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to make her feel worse, he heard her grades were slipping and that she was getting into trouble a lot. John sighed as he finished the last of his graded tests when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetie."

Clara decided that she didn't want to hurt anymore so she just shut down emotionally; her friends wondered what was going on. When she would come home her father would ask how she was doing and it would set her off. How did he think she felt? Artie and Angie began wondering why she wasn't as cheerful anymore, he father lied and said it was because one of her favorite bands broke up.

Clara now sat in John's classroom, but she noticed none of his things were there. Startled, she whispered to one of her friend. "Hey where is Dr. Smith? He is usually here before we are." Tiffany from the other side of her desk leaned over.

"I heard he quit."

She felt as if time itself had froze, her heart dropped into her stomach and tears stung her eyes. She shook her head and pretended to have an eyelash in her eye. "So he quit? Do you know why?"

Tiffany shrugged and sat back into her seat, the principal walked in with a stern look on her face. "As you have all probably heard, Dr. Smith has left out school. The trip is still on for the seniors so until we find a new teacher this is your substitute." An older woman shuffled and Clara sighed, she wanted her doctor back. She almost smiled at the first memory of meeting him. He was all smiles and his beautiful eyes shone will an excitement for teaching, but now he was gone and it felt like the sun was taken away.

Clara walked home after school, but it began raining. She stared up at the sky and scoffed. "Really! Like I don't feel bad enough." She stopped at the bus stop and held her messanger bag to keep her from getting anymore soaked than she was. The rain was coming down heavier and heaveir and she whined, where was the bus when she needed it. A dark blue beetle pulled up beside her and she instantly recognized the car, the window rolled down to revaled a very dishovled looking John. He gave her a small smile and nodded for her to get inside. She quickly climbed inside and he pulled away, they weren't slient most of the way. The light turned red and Clara looked over at him, his knuckles were white on the steering wheel as if he was trying to keep himself in check. She smiled as she remembered he would do that after she teased him in the library, he would race back to his house so he could get her back properly.

"John I-"

"I quit."

"I know…why didn't you tell me?"

He pulled the car over, the sound of the rain slammed against the roof of the car. "Because I'm not sure I should even being doing this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I left my job so I could be with you." He turned to her, he grabbed either sides of her face and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. She moaned against his lips and unbuckled herself from her seat. She climbed over to him and straddled his waist. His hands were everywhere on her skin, his heart soared when she whispered his name against his lips. She quickly slid her panties down and he unzipped his jeans, she slid down on top of him and groaned. "My birthday…Oh god...is in four days."

He thrust slowly over and over, loving the sounds of her moans and the rain falling against the windows. He nodded and placed his forehead against hers and he pumped inot her. "What do you want for your birthday sweetheart?"

"You."

"You've always had me." She screamed his name as she came hard, her nails digging into his back. He followed behind her, groaning her name as he made small circles with his hips. He chuckled and she laughed with him. "We are in so much trouble." They both laughed and kissed, elated from their reuniting. He told her that he received a job offer awhil back to teach at the University, she joked and said then he would have to quit again when she went to college. He froze but she swatted him on the arm.

"John I'm not going to that school, besides I'm taking a year off to travel." He smiled. "Well I'll have to save up some vactation time."

He pulled out of her and gasp. "Oh shite…I forgot a condom…"

"Birth control remember." He smiled and kissed her on the nose. "Almost forgot, so am I driving you home?"

She sighed and nodded, he gripped her hand and headed off to her house. Once there she went to climb out but John followed. "What are you doing?!"

John shrugged. "No reason to hide now. Nothing illegal now I'll just be the normal boyfriend that ya dad hates." John waltzed up to the door and knocked and Clara's father answered.

"Missed me?" John gave a large cheeky grin which immeadtly Thomas returns and then punches John in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Well that was a bad idea." Clara rushes over and holds her father back.

"Nice going Doctor." He grinned with blood dripping from his mouth. "It could be worse."

"Thomas is everything alright?" Thomas's friend, Benton (large African American man) comes around the corner. "Much worse."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Guys sorry it took so long, my mother was in the hospital so I really didn't have a chance to update. So I'll post this chapter to get back into the swing of things I apologize for how short it is but I promise next one will be longer and hopefully just as good as the others.**_

_**Love TheSmexyDoctor**_

John's jaw was throbbing but he couldn't help the grin that slid across his face when Thomas's best friend and Clara's "second father" stood outside. His arms were crossed over his chest in disapproval and John slowly picked himself off of the ground. No one said a word and Clara struggled to calm her father down who was chomping at the bit to punch John in the face again.

"Look I'm not her teacher anymore."

Thomas scoffed. "I 'on't give a shite! My daughter will not daughter will not date some nasty pervert who goes after young girls."

John rolled his eyes. "She is an adult about to go to Uni, it's not like she is diapers or just entered high school." John dusted himself off and wiped the blood the dripped from the side of his mouth, he moved closer to Thomas and he knew that he was tempting fate. With his hands up he sighed. "I love your daughter and I honestly don't care if you approve, but I will say that I will you not see this girl ever cry if she is with me. I promise you that."

Thomas threw an arm around his daughter and slowly backed into the house. "You will not be with my daughter, so again and this maybe you'll bloody listen. Fuck off!" He slammed the door causing John to flinch; he could hear Clara's protests on the other side of the door. He finally could be legally with her and now the only thing standing in their way was the one thing John wasn't sure he could get around.

Clara stopped fighting when she knew there was nothing left she could say; She now sat in her room wondering if John would still stick around even after all of this trouble. Not to mention her father decked him in the face, why would he want to stay with her when her father caused nothing but problems. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed; a small rock hit her window. She shrugged it off and decided that maybe she should get some sleep since she hadn't been sleeping well since they weren't speaking to each other. Another tiny rock hit her window and she sat up, another rock and she stood up while looking out of her blinds.

John stood in her backyard chucking small rocks at her window, he felt really silly doing this but he forgot to get her cell phone number. He burst into a grin when she opened her window and stuck her head out. "What are you doing you crazy Doctor?"

He gave an odd shrug and let the rest of his throwing rocks fall to the ground. "Well I was on my way home when I said to myself 'ah, maybe I should give Clara a call.' Then at the same moment I realized that I don't have your number." She laughed and ran back into her bedroom, he rocked back and forth on his heels and almost fell back when she had thrown down a ball of paper, which hit him in the face.

"So you're going to call me?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I want you to do more than call me." He felt a shiver run from his spine and he gave her a smirk, he shoved the paper in his pocket and blew her a kiss before he ran in the direction of his parked car. She watched as he hoped her fence and a sneaky as possibly he climbed into his car.

Nothing really changed; John would pick Clara up after school and doing normal couple things and then get dirty looks when he dropped her off at home. Thomas would stand in the door with his fist clenched, John however would wave and kiss Clara goodbye before riding off in his car.

"Why do you feel the need to pester this man?" His mother screeched into his ear as he sipped on his tea; Thomas blinded with rage did the only thing he thought he could do, call the man's mother. John reluctantly went over to her house to sit and listen about how he was breaking her heart by behaving this way.

"Look mum, I'm not breaking any laws and there's nothing you or her father can do about it." He finished his cuppa and sat back. She eyed her son, the color returned back to his face and the lights in his eyes danced colorfully in his pupils.

She sighed. " I don't like it John, but the way you looked when was gone…I never want to see you look so lost again. If she hurts you John…Well I don't know what I'll do." He smiled slowly before he pulled his mother into his arms. "Don't worry Mum she won't break my heart."


	13. Chapter 13

John practically ran out of his classroom, he had gotten a text from Clara saying she had a surprise for him. He ran down the flight of stairs almost knocking Professor Song down the stairs; he paused to apologize to her but he noticed that she had tears in her eyes; He stopped her with an arm on her shoulder.

"River…Are you okay."

She shrugged his hand off and tried to continue walking up the steps, he stopped her again this time by running halfway up the stairs and blocked her path. "River, just talk to me what is wrong?"

Clara stood outside of the University, leaning on her new moped that he father got for her birthday that was on its way, it had two helmets so she thought John and her could go for a ride. Some cat calls and whistles made her blush all the university boys were staring as she waited, her legs draped over the handlebar of her moped. The sun shined off of her bare legs and she had chose to wear jean shorts instead the motorcycle pants her father insisted she wore while riding the moped. She rolled her eyes at the memory of him holding out the keys and the hideous pants. She glanced at her watch and noticed that the ten minutes that he claimed to be there in had came and went.

She pulled out her cell phone and noticed that she had text telling her he'd be a little bit later than he expected, she sighed and put her headphones in and waited. John sat in an empty classroom with River crying into his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

She pulled away from him and gave a small smile. "You know, I'm sorry I never appreciated you. I see the way you are with Clara, and I remember how amazing you were." He shifted uncomfortably to sit back on the desk behind him. "But I fucked up and I see that now."

"Look River-"

"John let me finish, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She began sobbing again and he then knew that this was much more serious than he wanting to get back with him. "River, please talk to me." She wiped the tears from her eyes and held onto his hand, she smiled serenely and a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm dying."

Clara sighed dramatically but perked when she spotted John walking down the University steps, he quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead when he reached her but his smile didn't reach his eyes, Clara noticed but pointed to her moped. "Wanna go for a ride?"

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "For your birthday I assume?" She nodded against his chest but she paused when she had noticed he smelled of women's perfume. "You wear perfume now?"

He let out a breath that he had been holding and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well no, I just gave one of my co-workers a hug she was having a bad day." Clara nodded but couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling her the whole truth; she smirked and swung her legs over the seat. "So, get on clever boy."

He made a grimace and rubbed his hands together. "You see when you texted me at first I was not very busy and then it seems like, BOOM, everything came out of the wood work. I would love to go but I have a ton of work that I need to finish." She smiled; she understood he had a busier job now that he was in 'the big leagues.' She kissed his so he would stop rambling about how no one here appreciated his civil war puppets.

"I understand honey, I'll just ride over to Tiffany's. But I'll see you later, yeah?" He nodded fiercely and pulled her slowly into a kiss, she felt him kiss her with his whole body. She rolled against him and moaned into his mouth but as quickly as it started he pulled away and patted her on the head.

"I'll talk to you later sweetheart." He ran back up the stairs and out of her sight, she sighed and strapped her helmet to her head.

She was fine when he had cancelled some time later that night but when he cancelled every single day that week she became irate and saddened, she now sat outside of her school when he pulled up while a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up." She frowned and slid into his passenger seat while slamming the door. He flinched and tried to hold onto her hand as he pulled away but she began messing with her hair. He sighed. "Is something wrong Clara?"

She looked at him feigning innocence. "No, why would anything be wrong."

He knew that tone, it was the one she would get if there was some sort of mystery that he needed to solve, so he sat a the red light and racked his brain for anything that could be wrong. And like a big needle in his side he froze, he wasn't telling her why he had been staying late at work. He licked his lips slowly.

"Are you mad that I've been staying late at work?"

Clara crossed her arms. "No."

"Clara please... don't be upset at me I'm just swamped at work." He pulled up to her driveway; her father was already in the doorway waiting for her to get in the door. Clara sighed rather loudly before grabbing the handle to the door, John grabbed her other hand with a frown on his face. "Clara I'm sorry, it'll calm down soon I promise."

She nodded solemnly before kissing him gently on the lips. "Just don't forget about me okay?" He nodded before watching her walk slowly to her father who glared in his direction, flipped him off and closed the door behind him. He hung his head let it rest against the steering wheel, he knew that he should be careful about spending as much time with her but his heart clenched when he thought of the woman who was now shacked up in his house…dying slowly.

He now sat in his driveway, afraid, Mostly because of what Clara said. "Don't forget, how could I." He sighed and switched the car off and headed inside. River was lying on the couch, wrapped in blankets and the TV blaring. He wanted to yell, he wanted to kick her out, he just wanted his ghost to be gone but his ached when he looked at her. He couldn't lie to himself, he still loved her in a way but he knew that they were finished; plus he only wanted Clara.

So instead of yelling he sat next to her on the couch, his hand buried in his hair and his head lolled back in pure exasperation.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered lightly to himself.

Clara spent all night contemplating on what she should do next, she was beyond irate and now she was becoming worried that he was changing his mind about being with her. So she decided to drive to his house late that night, she smiled when she saw all his lights were on. She had called while sitting outside on her moped but had no answer, so she slid off and knocked on the door.

Still no answer.

She sighed, maybe she should just go home and ignore the nagging feeling that was eating away at her nerves. She was scared. Clara just wanted her Doctor back and she would do anything to get him back to normal, so she turned the nob and smiled triumphantly when it moved without hesitation.

She stepped inside and called out his name.

"John? I know you might be busy but I needed to speak with yo-"

River's hair was visible but she was facing away from her, but the position looked terrible as she noticed from behind her form was John sitting on the couch. John stood up suddenly, his face surprised his girlfriend was now standing in his house.

"Clara, what are doing here?"

Clara scoffed, she just caught John kissing River and he had the nerve to change the subject. But what Clara didn't know was that she had seen it all wrong, River's big hair made it look like they were face to face but she was only leaning over him as she tended to his nose bleed which she inadvertently caused by stressing him out.

"So this is what you've been up to? Screw your ex?" John gave a confused eyebrow then realized the way River was bent over him. He stammered and flailed his arm. "No no no, this is not what it seems like. You see I got a nosebleed. Happens when I'm stressed sometimes and then River noticed it and decided to take care of it but she was doing it all wrong-"

"John just shut up, so you're telling me that you were kissing or haven't been kissing?"

He laughed and tried to move closer to Clara who stepped back in the process. "No sweetheart, I would never do that. River tell her."

River nodded but Clara wasn't listening to any of it, she just wanted to get out of there. So she stormed out of the house in tears. John watched as she left, he was glued to the ground but turned back to River.

"I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sweetie, you might want to talk to her now." He shook his head and threw himself back into the couch. "No she needs to cool down." River gave a small smile but it faltered as she swayed slightly, John gave her a concerned look and watched as she fell to the floor.

"River. River!?"

He shook her lightly but she wasn't responding.

Clara made it back home and she wanted to scream. How could she be so dumb as to believe such a great man wouldn't end up a cheater? She locked herself into her bedroom and cried, she wasn't good enough. Why did she ever think that she could be enough for him, she was barely nineteen, what could he possibly want with her.

Her phone rang and she noticed that it said John. She ignored it. All ten calls from him until he finally stopped, she sighed and turned off her light to go to sleep, but her phone rang again but this time the number was unknown. She sighed. "Yes John."

"Actually no, this is John's mother…. John is in the hospital and he needs you there." Clara shot up and more tears fell. "What is he alright?!"

Idris sighed. "No, just please come down here, I know its late but if you love him. Please, he needs your help."

Without a second thought she was now standing outside of the room John was in, but she stepped inside she noticed that he wasn't the patient, River was. Clara stood behind him and he sighed.

"I've been taking care of her…not sleeping with her. She's dying Clara and…I couldn't let her die alone."

Clara instantly felt terrible but she felt even worse when she noticed how lost he looked, so she did the only thing she could at the moment. She found him. With a hand she grabbed tightly on to his own and rubbed circle of comfort to remind him of his way back home. And when he looked up into her eyes, she knew at that moment that she was his home. His beacon, and when a sob left his lips she kissed the op of his head and pulled a chair up beside him as they sat and waited for River to wake up.

When she did briefly, John was by her side. Stroking her hair and his tears dropping onto her bed. River smiled and touched his cheek. "She'll take care of you, I love you sweetie. I always will."

"I hate goodbyes." She smiled at John. "Then make it seem like I'll see you again." The machines beeped all around them. A tear rolled down her eyes and Clara ran into the hallway to get help. John stroked her face and smiled. "See you around Professor Song."

"Till next time Doctor-." The machines whirled and screamed, she faded and John fell back into his chair. Clara returned with the nurse but it was too late, John turned to her; his eyes filled with unshed tears. She pulled him into a tight hug. His hands buried themselves into her hair and he cried. Sad that River was gone but also relieved that Clara was beside him.

"Oh my Clara…My beautiful Clara." She held him and he knew that he was home, he was safe and he was loved. They ushered the both of them out of the room but all John could feel was the softness of her skin against his own, and right now that's all that he needed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it took so long T.T with my mother getting out of the hospital and me pulling a bunch of hours at work it was difficult to focus on this. But alas here it is and I hope with all that has been going on that it is just as good as the others. If not, then no worries because I have big plans for John and Clara. Till next time lovelies._

_Love TheSmexyDoctor_

Clara followed him home, she was completely exhausted but she knew that it would destroy him if he went back home alone. She pulled up beside him; he was already on the steps when she pulled off her helmet. She walked slowly up the stairs to his waiting arms; he pulled her in close and took in her scent. John couldn't shake the smell of hospital that seemed to now be stuck in his naval cavities. He sighed into her warmth and rocked her back and forth, He didn't think that it would hurt so bad and frankly now that it happened he wished that he hadn't been so naive.

He pushed his front door open with his foot while he still clung to Clara; She smoothed her hands down his back stumbling slightly from walking backwards to his couch, which they fell back onto. He held her so tight and normally Clara would complain but he need this, so she rubbed his back lightly and dragged her nails just as lightly down in back. He took a deep breath and sighed against her neck.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying and having you hold me."

"Who else will do it? You need someone to take care of you as well, I don't care if you loved her you are in pain and you need me." He nuzzled deeper into her neck, tears soaked her neck and she whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

When she returned from school the next day (after spending the night at John's) Thomas was waiting for her at the door with a baseball bat in his hands. "Where is the fucker?" Clara sighed, emotionally drained and physically tired from staying up most of the night talking about anything and everything that would cheer her doctor up.

"Not now dad." Thomas gaped after her as she dropped her helmet in the foyer and ran up the stairs to her bedroom; he followed her into the bedroom and laying the bat down on her computer desk. "Not now?! No we're gonna talk about the fact you left at an ungodly time of night to go over that creeps house!"

"Dad, please not right now." She sat on the edge of her bed pleading with him but he pressed on, she tuned it out letting him rant and rave as she thought of the look in John's eyes when River told him goodbye.

"So what he shagged ya and then didn't want to drive you home. What an inconsiderate arse-"

"Shut the fuck up dad! Do you understand what the hell I've been through last night? Did you ask? Do you even know what John has been through or were you too busy wondering if he's going to sleep with me and leave me? Well newsflash dad! We already had sex! There I fuckin' said it!"

Thomas was silent. "He didn't leave dad. He's not an arse and he wanted to drive me home but I told him to get some rest. Last night was bad dad, an ex of his died in front of us both so please just shove off." She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her tired body, Thomas still shocked stood in the doorway.

When John returned from work River's family had finally contact John, angry with him over the fact that he didn't call them sooner. He sighed, River made him promise not to call them since she didn't want to burden them. The funeral was going to be tomorrow and surprise John was not invited; he threw his cell phone into the cushions beside him and shook his head in disbelief. How can they keep him from the last time he can actually see River? He smirked lightly and decided that she would have wanted him to crash her funeral; so he sent a text to Clara saying to wear her best black dress because they were going.

And there they stood, Clara had grabbed onto his arm as he watched River's parents walk into the funeral home; he grimaced and started walking to the building. Clara stopped him. "Wait a minute, let's go in there and be calm okay. We are here for River not them okay?" He nodded, his face still twisted in anger. Clara had never seen him and angry and she definitely didn't know how to handle it, she just hoped that they could get through the ceremony without any hitches.

Which on her part was a silly thing to think would happen; they were both carted out of the funeral. John was kicking and flailing as security carried him out, Clara walked beside them shaking her head a string of random curse words flew out of his mouth. The finally set him down and he straightened his waistcoat and frowned.

"We have a right to see her."

"Apparently you don't." And with that the large man walked back into the funeral home. John paced back and forth his fingers buried in his hair and he groaned out of pure frustration. He stopped and looked at Clara, he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Clara."

She nodded and let him mold his body around her, he watched as they carried her casket out and he sighed. "Let's go, they aren't going to let us near her. I said my goodbyes."

He grasped onto her hand tightly and they walked to his car in silence.

A week had past and John was becoming the man he used to be before all of these dark clouds blocked his sunlight. He was the man that Clara had fallen in love with again, which was a shame because in two days she would leave for two weeks to go to Rome.

"I say you ditch the trip and stay here with me." He grumbled as his kissed paths down her neck, she laughed lightly as he wiggled his eyebrows and continued kissing each part of his neck. She gasped lightly when he grazed his teeth across her collarbone and she puled him away slightly with a chuckle.

"How can I think you with you doing that?"

"Mm then don't think just say yes."

She laughed again when he made a dive for her collarbone again but was stopped when she placed a hand on his forehead. "Doctor, I have to go. I will probably never see any of these people again and I made a new friend." She ran a finger down his naked back; John shivered and licked his lips.

He rolled to one side still on top of her naked body, he watched the way her breast rose and fell with each breath she took. He found it particularly interesting when she gasped from him hitting one of her sensitive spots.

"Oh a new friend, who is she?"

"He. It's a guy."

And like a tractor trailer going ninety miles per hour jealous hit him deep in his chest; the room began to get warmer and a million questions circled his head. But he quelled the beast and smiled seductively while letting his hand venture between her legs.

"So what's his name." He slid a finger inside of her and she gasped but swatted his arm. "John I'm not going to talk about him while you finger me."

That rose a red flag for him, why not talk about him if this guy was just a friend; But he shrugged it off and pushed another one inside of her. She moaned and John grinned.

"Come on at least tell me his name….or I can just stop." He stopped thrusting his fingers and she groaned in frustration. She tried to rotate her hips to relieve the pressure but he halted her by rolling over and trapping her hips.

"Liam McNally, now can you please fuck me?" He stored the name for later and smirked at her. He slowly pulled his fingers out and licked the digits before he slowly but roughly filled her to the hilt. Her nails clawed at his back when he continuously thrust deep into her; his knuckles were white as the gripped onto the sheets on either side of her. With every thrust she screamed out either a colorful curse word or his name.

She wrapped her legs high around his back and she almost came from the new angle he was now taking her in. She could feel that he was hitting the end of her and it was mix of this odd but not too bad pain and amazingly good pleasure. John's hips moved faster but he was getting close and he wasn't sure how far behind Clara was, so he sat back on his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders before he began thrusting deeper inside of her.

"Ohfuck.."

He smirked but felt himself s close to falling over the edge, with one of his free hands he rubbed frantic circles with his fingers and he felt her tighten and quiver around him.

"Oh!"

"Fuck…Clara!"

He was close behind spilling himself deep into and he fell onto his forearms; their foreheads touching and their breathing perfectly in sync. They both smirked and he rolled onto his back lightly pulling her halfway onto of him. With her leg thrown over his hip she lightly drifted off sleep, leaving John awake. Happily sated and completely sweaty he felt the beginnings of jealousy over a man…boy he hardly knew.


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay I know, I am sorry guys. Some serious stuff happened and I couldn't write. So I hope I can make it up to you guys by this long chapter. I have another one right after this since I didn't want to overload this chapter. So here it is, hope you guys enjoy. _

_Love TheSmexyDoctor_

Her hands were tied above her head and her legs were securely wrapped around the waist of the man who placed her here. His large hands gripped her hips painfully tight, his eyes dark and almost frantic; she struggled against him but she paused when his eyes landed on her again. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she had to see, she had to know what it was like. He licked his lips slowly while his hands traced slow circles on her hips.

"You're mine, do you understand that? Don't let him confuse you; you were made for me and only me. Let him go find someone his own age."

She nodded slowly and bit her lips in anticipation, he roughly slid inside of her causing her to moan and curse loudly into the dark room.

Earlier…..

"So tell me again why you can't come over tonight?" John whined as he stood outside of Clara's school, student swamped the area as the rushed to get home; Clara smiled and hugged him closer to her.

"I told you that I'm hanging out with a friend of mine, we need to get ready for the Rome trip." John pouted and tried to put on his best puppy look, Clara chuckled lightly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Cancel."

"I can't do that." John groaned dramatically and held her tighter, but ultimately nodded solemnly. "But you'll call me after they leave right."

"I'll call you during, I have nothing to hide."

John grinned. "What if she was one of my students?"

She was about to say something when John spotted a handsome young boy came into the picture and grinned at Clara.

"Hey Clara."

"Hey Liam."

John froze in Clara's arms; this was the friend that had told him about. Liam turned towards John and smiled brightly. "Hi! You must be John." John felt a surge of pride run through him, if he knew his name that meant Clara told Liam about him. He slightly relaxed; suddenly he didn't know why he was worried in the first place. John shook Liam's hand and smirked.

"John Smith and you are?"

"Liam Harkness, my friends call me Jack." John's eyebrows knit together in concern because the night she told him about Liam she had said his last name was McNally, why would she lie?

"Nice to meet you Jack, well I need to get this one home. She has a friend coming over."

Clara chuckled uncomfortable and began to walk away with John. Liam waved them off and called after them. "See you at your house Clara, and hope to see you soon John!"

John shot a look down at Clara, who gripped onto the strap of her bag wishing she had rode her moped today. In the car they were silent, John was paranoid before about this guy and now he was frantic. He still couldn't understand why she lied to him about his name and why she didn't tell him that he was the friend coming over.

Inside the car was silence besides the sound of his turn signal, he sighed loudly. "Why do you look so pissed?"

He glanced over at Clara and sighed. "Why did you feel the need to lie to me about his name? And why didn't you tell he was coming over?"

Clara shrugged.

"God Dammit Clara!" The car swerved across two lanes of traffic and parked haphazardly on the side of the road.

"You know full well why you didn't tell me, Your not stupid and nether am I . So don't act stupid and don't fucking treat me like I'm an idiot!" He slammed his hand against the steering wheel; Clara jumped from the noise and watched as he usual cheery face darken with anger.

"I don't know why I lied John, I'm sorry! I just know how most guys get when their girlfriend gets a friend that happens to be a guy."

"Do I look like most people, and why would you think I would get automatically angry? Girls can be friends with guys."

Clara scoffed. "Bullshit, when I mentioned that it was a guy I could practically see the wheels turning in your head; 'oh is he a threat?' and 'Does Clara have a thing for him?' John I may be young but I'm not stupid."

Silence fell over the car again; the only sound was the whizzing of car passing by. John sighed, she was right. He let death grip of his steering wheel go to turn in his seat, he bowed his head slightly and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Clara, I didn't mean to get all grumpy face on you."

She smiled lightly before unbuckling her seat and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm all yours John. Don't forget that." He nodded and kissed her deeply before getting startled by a car honking at the show, he sighed.

"I should get you home."

After John dropped her off he still felt his insides burning from the jealousy that this…boy was going to spend time with his girlfriend. John threw himself into his paperwork but he was distracted, his mind kept coming up with scenarios of thing that could be happening right now; he threw his pen down and ran his hands through his hair. He had no reason to be this upset, but he was, because Clara was right…John saw this kid as a threat. And John was never one to let a threat overtake him, so he grabbed his keys and decided to show this boy who he was messing with.

Clara was sitting in a weird angle and her back was beginning to hurt, she glared at Liam who decided that he was going to play with his laptop on HER bed. "Jack, may I ask how the fuck you talked me out of my bed?"

He peered over the side of his screen and beamed. "Because I'm charming?" Clara threw a pillow at him, which hit him square in the face. Liam set his laptop aside and sat up on his knees and tossed a pillow back at her, she rolled/fell out of the way.

He made his way off the bed and flung himself to floor and on top of Clara, he tickled her but Clara pushed him slightly right as her dad opened her door.

Her grinned taking the scene before him all-wrong. "Sorry, should've knocked first; glad to see that pervert gone."

"He was just here yesterday!"

"Hey I'm not judging you, you can move on how ever fast you want darling."

Liam sat back on his knees confused to what was going on. Clara sighed and watched as her father smiled and closed the door Liam smirked.

"What was that all about?"

John stood outside her door, fuming over things that hadn't happened. The world around him seemed to have a reddish tint and the air around him felt like it was crackling with electricity; his fist knocked on the door.

Thomas answered the door and his smile instantly disappeared. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend."

He laughed causing John's irrational anger to heighten. "She's upstairs with Jack…Liam…What ever that kids name is."

He stepped aside and let John run upstairs, outside of the door it was silent except for a creek here and there from her all too familiar sounding bed. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see Clara lying on the floor in shorts and a tank top staring at the TV. Liam was fast asleep on the bed.

"John?" John turned his attention from Liam and looked into the confused face of Clara. He smiled sheepishly and quietly closed the door behind him; he sat down next to her on the floor.

"Sorry I didn't call, I just needed to see you."

Clara smiled lightly and grabbed one of hands that were hidden in his lap. She placed his hand on her cheek and looked into his eyes. She could feel him trembling against her cheek and the whites of his eyes were a lot wider than normal. He was terrified; she looked over to Liam and sighed.

"John, Jack and I are friends, nothing else. Did you come to check up on me?"

John stayed silent but let his nod slowly, Clara sighed and John let his eyes fall to a spot on the carpet. She grabbed the bottom of his chin gently so he looked into her eyes.

"John I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it but you need to believe me. I love you John, I think I have as soon as I met you."

John nodded. Liam blinked as he silently pretended to sleep. He grinned to himself and sat up, which startles John and Clara.

"You have nothing to worry about John, I'll behave."

John's anger returned instantly but Clara places an arm on his forearm. He couldn't believe this kid; either he has a light sleeper or he purposely listening. John stood up and pointed at John.

"If you so much as make a move on her, I'll make sure you'll be eating with a straw."

Liam grinned. "That a threat?"

"Guys."

"No, it's a fucking promise." Liam smirked but ultimately nodded. John kissed Clara, full of passion and headed for the door. Liam burst out into laughter.

"Jack it's not funny I've never seen him so pissed." Liam waved her off. "I'm serious Jack, we need to call this off."

Liam glanced out the window before grabbing Clara into a tight hug. "It'll be okay he'll never find out."

From downstairs outside of Clara's window John watched as Liam pulled Clara into a hug and place his lips against her forehead. John's blood boiled at the sight of her smiling warmly at him. His jaw felt like it would snap at any moment form the sheer force his was gritting his teeth. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.

Rome was beautiful, Clara's hair blew in the wind and she constantly grinned honestly beginning to hurt her cheeks. Tiffany grabbed Clara's hand and led her to a shop window where most of the other girl's stood. She could hear the sounds of the senior boys rough-housing in the sidewalk behind them. Liam had another boy in a headlock and he winked at her causing Tiffany to squint. "Wait a minute! I thought you and Dr. Smith were a thing, there's no way you dumped him. OOOO are you doubling up?"

Clara chuckled and walked towards another shop. The last five weeks were hectic, her and John tried to spend time together but something always cut their time short. Mostly the fact her and Liam spent a lot of time together, much to John's dismay. But despite all of that John calmed downed considerably about Liam, and part of Clara wondered why he's jealousy took such a drastic turn. John was almost pleased whenever he saw Liam, like they were friends.

"Clara you want the rest of this?" Liam stood in front of her with a half eaten hotdog. The boys were snickering and since Liam as captain of the soccer team she knew something was up. "What's wrong with it?"

Tiffany swooned behind her, Clara stood with the hand on her hip. Liam grinned and held up three fingers.

"Nothing, Scout's honor."

Clara sighed. She was hungry and she didn't want to waste it but she knew his cocky American ass was going to try something. So she took it anyway but threw it in the trash beside her. She smiled sweetly as his soccer friends stopped chuckling behind him.

"So what was wrong with it Jack? Or do I have to tell them your weakness." Liam frowned and sighed. "Just was gonna say 'How do you like my wiener in your mouth.'" His friends cracked up but Liam shot a look over his shoulder.

"Well…" She trailed a finger down his chest. "I like em a bit bigger." He grinned and watched as she and Tiffany walked away.

"You are hitting that aren't you Jack?"

Liam smiled. "Yes, have been for a while now."

Clara made it back to the hotel room that she shared with Tiffany. "So are you and Liam really a thing?"

Clara sighed. "No Tiffany, we just…hang out."

"Sure you do, I heard that gay guy from homeroom said you two were hooking up in his car."

"What gay guy?" Tiffany scoffed. "The only one, that Ianto kid."

Clara sighed, of course Ianto Jones would know. He's the whole reason Liam and she met. Clara threw her bags into the corner, and sighed as she looked at her cellphone. John hadn't messaged her or called at all since she got here. A knock at their door threw Clara off guard and Tiffany went to answer it.

"Clara its Liam."

Clara stood up and hung on the doorway and let the door close behind her.

"Yeah?"

"My room 9ish?" Clara sighed. "Fine."

She went back into the room. Tiffany grinned. "You guys are totally fucking."

John hated plane rides, he wanted to drive the TARDIS there but knowing his car is would either take forever or it would take him in the wrong direction (car had a mind of its own). Plus time was of the essence here because getting to Rome before nightfall and without Clara suspecting that was coming was tricky. He has called the principle up right before they left and asked if they needed one more chaperone, and since it was short notice he'd fly himself there. The principal agreed and John got on the next flight to Rome.

When he landed John noticed that Clara hasn't texted him, the jealousy he buried or better yet hid from Clara resurfaced and he practically flew to the hotel they were staying at. It was about 10pm when he arrived and checked in. He ran down the halls and up the stairs until he reached Clara's room. He knocked and Tiffany answered shocked.

"Dr. Smith?"

"Is Clara awake?" Tiffany gave an uncomfortable smile. "Yeah but she's not in here."

"Oh she in the lobby?"

Tiffany shook her head. "She went to Jack's room about an hour ago." His world tilted and his hearing cut out, heat in his stomach rose to his head and arms felt tingly.

"Where?"

"Uh Jack's room. Liam."

"I fucking know who! Where the fuck is she!?" John whispered harshly since most were either asleep or awake and he didn't want to get kicked out. Tiffany pointed three or four doors down and John stomped his way over there. At the door he heard moaning and it set his blood on fire, he grabbed one of the master keys he was given to keep the kids from locking themselves out and he opened the door.

"Oh sorry Jones should've told you I was having company-"

Liam froze from his thrusting and stared into the eyes of a very angry man. John dropped the master key and fought with himself to not reach over and rip that boy to pieces.

Clara was tied up by her hands a blanket was covering the both of them but Liam was hovering over her. Clara turned confused as to why Liam stopped.

"John!"

John looked at the ground worth a frown, he felt like destroying the kid but he couldn't so a frustrated tear fell from his eye. "I didn't want to be right, Lord knows I didn't want to be right but I knew."

Liam began to untie Clara but John yelled. "No don't let me bug you two, I'll be going. Just wanted to surprise Clara and tell her I'm here to finish out the trip." He threw a pair of theater tickets to the ground. "You two go." And he slammed the door behind him; finally untied she threw the covers away from them. They were both wearing jeans still and she had a strapless bra on.

"Fuck! I knew this was going to backfire!"

Clara threw her shirt on and whirled on Liam. "You knew, then why do this! Everyone already thought we were fucking but no you wanted to make sure the roommate 'walked' in on us."

Liam punched the nearest wall. "You knew what you were getting into, I came to you because I didn't know what else to do."

Months ago Liam came to her stating that he needed help to make someone think he was straight and jealous in the process. Liam was in love with Ianto but he didn't want to get picked on by his soccer friends. So Clara agreed to "mess" around with him, it was also a way to test John to see if he loved her enough to stick through her having guys as friends but the way things were, John will never let her have guy friends or if they were over, stay together after this. She felt terrible and not the tears were beginning to well up.

"He's gonna leave me now."

She threw her sneakers on grabbed the tickets and ran out the door to her room to get her phone. She called his cellphone multiple times but got no reply. She tried to ask Tiffany where he went but John had stormed passed their room and scared Tiffany into not saying anything.

"He looked bad Clara, Tears everywhere. I never had seen a guy cry so much."

"Tiffany please stop rubbing it in." Tiffany threw up her hands in defense; Clara sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. She was never the girl to cry but she was feeling pretty close to doing so. How could she fuck things up this bad by trying to help someone? Even though she knew it was probably the worst plan ever.

"Fuck." She decided that she waited long enough and made one more call. She called her principal to see what room he was in since he had the master key and she was locked out. Once at his door a fear rose up in her throat and she hesitated at the door. She wanted to knock but was terrified at what would happen.

"Are you just going to stand there." John's raspy voice called out from behind her. She turned around and noted that he was deliciously shirtless wearing only his black PJ pants. In one hand was a bottle of Jameson and an ice bucket. His eyes were red and almost bloodshot; his usual neat hair was everywhere and Clara began to wonder how long it took for her to find him since she wasn't paying attention to time.

He brushed past her but held the door open with his foot; she stepped inside and noticed that his room was trashed. He sat on the edge of his bed and poured himself a drink; he sighed and fell back against his bed.

"Came to tell me that its over since you were too much of a coward to tell me earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been fucking him for weeks, I've been trying to be nice so you'd just tell me upfront but no just wanted to play games with me. That's all I've been the whole time is a fucking game."

He downed the small tumbler in one swig and set the empty glass on his bed.

"I haven't been fucking him."

"Oh so this was the first time? Con-fucking-gratulations to the happy couple."

"John I wasn't-"

"Stop fucking lying! I caught you!"

"Just fucking listen to me for a second!" Clara shouted causing John to sit up. He was surprised but he kept his anger pasted onto his face, he motioned that he was allowing her to speak.

"John I didn't sleep with him…ever."

"I fucking saw it…. I fucking saw it…" A tear fell and he quickly and angrily wiped it away.

"No you saw me helping out a friend, a gay friend." John scoffed. "So that makes it any better?"

"We were pretending, we were fully clothed. Well I had jeans and a strapless bra on." John took a swig from his bottle and chuckled, Clara sighed.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Clara was frustrated, how could she make him see that she didn't sleep with Liam. She sighed and unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" John's heart leapt into his throat; ever since Clara's new friend came into the picture they hadn't so much as made out. And it had definitely been awhile since they seen each other naked.

"I'm showing you that I didn't sleep with him."

Now standing in her underwear she moved closer to his sitting form, she grabbed one of his hands and kissed his palm.

"I would never hurt you." She took his large hand and slipped it past the waistband of her panties. John was puzzled, angry, and turned on when he felt her soft skin beneath his fingertips. She slipped his finger inside of her and she paused.

Everything was quiet for a while and Clara suddenly let out a moan as John slipped his finger deeper inside of her. He looked up into her eyes and grabbed her hips, He pressed his face to her stomach and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Shh."

He lifted a small portion of her shirt so he could kiss the expanse of her bare stomach. He slowly slid his finger out of her and he hugged her close to him and cried.

"I thought I lost you."


End file.
